Agua de naranja
by kana-asuki
Summary: ¿Qué es una fiesta sin alcohol?sin duda es la unica manera de salir de una fiesta en la casa de francis sin que se acuesten con el primero que pase ¿qué tomaran entonces? agua de naranja comento el prusiano ¿sabes que es un afrodisiaco? CAP. FINAL!
1. Introducción

Hetalia no es mío, si lo fuera … muchas cosas serian diferente, solo hago este fic para no frustrar mis ideas de una fan no complacida (¿?)

En esta introducción casi no salen EU e Inglaterra, ya sabrán que harán más adelante ;D

* * *

><p>Lo mejor de una fiesta es disfrutarla, pero cuando incluimos alcohol lo mejor de una fiesta es, ahora, el ridículo que hacen los borrachos, ante este hecho, o conclusión, se acordó que en la próxima fiesta no habría alcohol.<p>

Esta se daría lugar en Francia, principal razón por la que decidieron esto.

¿Países inconformes? ¡Muchos! Por diversas razones principalmente: No es una fiesta sin alcohol, no tendrían espectáculos para divertirse, Acosta de ellos por su puesto y por ultimo pero no menos importante: ¡Como rayos se iban a llevar a _sus queridísimas _parejas a la cama!, en su mayoría los semes pensaron esto uno que otro uke también, sin morir en el intento.

Bien ¿Qué se supone que serviremos?- pregunto finalmente Francia mas que indignado, ese día pensaba emborrachar al inocente, tierno y violable Matt que parecía que le pedía a gritos que lo violara, pero como siempre alguien arruinaba sus planes - ¿o piensan matarnos de sed también?- le secundo el español de igual manera que el Frances, era injusto pensó que ese día seria _**su día**_, todos saben que Romano no es la persona mas romántica, pero con un poco de alcohol en su sangre se volvía mas _tierno_ y esos eran momentos que aprovechaba el español. Claro tenia que ser amigo del Frances.

Agua de naranja- contesto el prusiano ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos de fiesta, los cuerdos de la reunión lo miraron sospechando que algo malo haría- natural, fuera de saborizantes y químicos, solo será agua- intento calmar la mirada de duda en los países- bueno creo que no hay nada de malo en eso- contesto el alemán- Ve ~ pasta- hablo el italiano mientras miraba al alemán, si el pequeño y no tan inocente italiano también quería que cierto alemán se emborrachara, es que era tan difícil seducirlo, en realidad no pero si era difícil que el se dejara llevar, y ahora sin el amado alcohol del alemán seria un tarea difícil.

Sin mas temas que tratar dieron por finalizada la junta, dejando al trío dinámico, quienes por supuesto eran los encargados de la fiesta, si hablamos de Francia, Prusia y España.

¿Qué rayos se te paso por la cabeza al decir esa maravillosa idea?- pregunto exaltado el español mientras partía unas naranjas.

Si, se supone que tu estarías en contra, ahora no podré emborrachar al violable de Canadá- dramatizo el Frances secundando a su amigo, mientras el exprimía algunas naranjas.

El prusiano los miro con una sonrisa divertida- oh vamos ¿no han escuchado algo llamado _afrodisíaco_?- pregunto divertido ante la mirada de duda de sus amigos- oh Francis pensé que tu serias el que mas sabría de este tema- se burlo del Frances quien estaba en shock , ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes a el? Se decía mentalmente.

El prusiano metió las manos en su abrigo y saco unos sobrecitos- esto amigos míos es el nuevo tipo de afrodisíaco que saco un científico mío- les mostró el sobrecito que parecía azúcar- como verán parece azúcar, solo funciona en aguas naturales y es muy potente- la mirada del español y el Frances estaba plenamente en el sobrecito- ¿Qué tan potente es?- pregunto medio ido el español- digamos que hasta Romano accedería a ponerse un traje de conejito y no uno tierno, no, _un sensual_- ancho su sonrisa- ¡dame diez!- grito eufórico el español- calmado querido amigo quiero probarlo en la siguiente fiesta, ¿me apoyan?- sonrío aun mas y miro a sus amigos- eso ni se pregunto- respondieron los compinches- faltaba mas, ahora terminemos con estas naranjas- comentos emocionado el Frances- pero aun tengo que encargarme de EU- menciono algo triste el Frances- oh Francis ya veras que ni siquiera se dará cuenta- le guiño el ojo a su amigo mientras agarraba a uno de sus pollitos – oye Prusia ¿tú en quien piensas utilizar el sobrecito?- pregunto el español con duda, ante la pregunta el Frances también lo miro con curiosidad- no se tal vez logre un trío- contesto simplemente, ninguno entendió bien así que mejor siguieron con su tarea.

El día de la fiesta había llegado y como buen anfitrión Francia tenia mas que avivada la fiesta, los adornos eran fenomenales, la locación igual, la comida ni hablar, todo era genial y todos se divertían sin preocupación de una corrida de mano del Frances o de una borrachera segura en la que no recordarían ni su nombre, si todo era calma y paz… para algunos.

Francia quien ya estaba más que ansioso por llevar acabo su plan mando a llamar a sus amigos, pero estos llegaron con más compañía…

Se puede saber da ~ ¿para que me mandaron a llamar?- pregunto el ruso impaciente, perdía tiempo en convencer a Yao de que sea uno con el.

¿Saben que tengo cosas mejores que hacer?- menciono Dinamarca mientras miraba a Noruega e Islandia- ósea tipo como que tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo el polonio mirando no tan disimuladamente a Lituania.

El griego los miraba con sueño- si no es nada importante déjenme dormir o ir con Japón- lo miraba celosamente ya que cierto Turco aprovecho que el no estaba- ve ~ ¿Dónde esta Doitsu?- hablo el Italiano- espera ¿por que Italia esta aquí?- pregunto el español- fácil, west es demasiado retacado pero Italia es mas apasionado- respondió con simpleza el prusiano- bueno están aquí reunidos para darles una excelente noticia- hablo el prusiano apunto de dar su magnifica idea- se que muchos están enojados por que sin alcohol no podrán llevar acabo _ciertas cosas_ con ciertas personas- la mayoría de los presentes ahí asintieron- bueno la solución esta aquí- mostró un vasito de agua de naranja- oh ¿tu grandiosa idea?- pregunto sarcástico el danés- bueno verán- les dio un sobrecito a cada uno- este pequeño sobre de "azúcar" no es mas que uno de los mas potentes afrodisíacos y se activa solo en agua natural- los países miraron interesados el sobre- yo les doy unos cuantos para que se divierta- comento finalizando el prusiano- ahora sin mas que decir ¡por ellos chicos!- menciono antes de ir a donde estaban cierta húngara y austriaco.

Los países miraron curiosos el pequeño sobre- hay mas en la mesa, por si alguien necesita- contesto el Frances antes de irse con el canadiense- bueno diviértanse- ahora era el español quien corría con su lovi- love, los demás países comenzaron a tener diversos planes con ese pequeño sobrecito pero se les hacia poco ético… que va todos salieron corriendo a buscar al objeto de su adoración, o fantasías como lo quieran ver.

Oh si hoy seria una noche que recordarían por mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Bueno ayer antes de irme a dormir se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, hoy al despertar la comencé a escribir no pensaba hacerlo, me sentí como una pervertida pensando anoche en esto, y como la idea seguía sin irse la plasme, espero les guste n.n<p>

¿Qué harán los países? Eso solo se sabrá próximamente ~


	2. Planes

El ingles miraba algo incomodo al americano que se encontraba sentado alado de el- ¿Qué tienes tonto?- le pregunto ya preocupado por la cara de seriedad que tenia el de lentes- Francia le quiere hacer algo a Canadá- soltó "preocupado" el yankee – no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados- menciono ahora el ingles viendo al mencionado en un sillón abrazando a su oso- ¿Qué crees que tenga en mente?- pregunto el ingles haciendo platica- no lo se, pensé que querría emborracharlo, pero no habrá alcohol- menciono el rubio menor apartando la vista de su hermano- ¿desde cuando te importa tanto?- pregunto incrédulo de la actitud del menor, el de lentes ignoro su pregunto y lo miro emocionado- vigilémoslo juntos- soltó como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo- no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- soltó el ingles un tanto cansado de la actitud de su ex colonia – pero si Matthie es violado, será por tu culpa- soltó haciendo un puchero, de esos que el mayor sentía vulnerabilidad- esta bien- soltó resignado – pero no creas que la idea de pasar tiempo contigo me es tentadora- el americano ignoro eso y abrazo fuertemente el brazo del mayor- así estaremos juntos por cualquier cosa- soltó mirando la mirada del mayor.

Del otro lado del salón un Frances estaba pensando maquiavélicos plantes para que esos dos no lo molestaran y así por fin llevarse al canadiense a su cuarto, mas especifico su cama, o cualquier lugar donde pudiera vio… err hablar con el, se corrigió el mayor, como no.

Debía de pensar en algo bueno, muy bueno, miro el sobrecito que estaba en su mano y sonrío pervertidamente, oh si ya tenía un plan más que perfecto pensó al momento de tomar camino hacia ellos.

En otro lado del salón se encontraba un mas que sonrojado Alemán siendo acosado por un Italiano- eh tu Macho patatas aleja tus manos de mi hermano- si, no era precisamente el menor, Feliciano miraba la escena cansado, su plan iba mas que perfecto hasta que llego su hermano, pensó tristemente.

Todo empezó así: después de que le dieran su sobrecito, y haber tomado unos cinco mas, fue con su adorado Doitsu para disfrutarlo juntos, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta le vacío un sobrecito en su bebida, el alemán sin sospechar nada se tomo de un trago el liquido, a lo cual instantáneamente sintió un _**cosquilleo**_ muy extraño, el italiano lo miraba esperando _algo_, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle se le quedo mirando como embobado- ¿desde cuando se veía tan condenadamente deseable Italia?- se pregunto mentalmente el rubio, comenzó a acorralarlo sin darse cuenta, Feliciano estaba mas que feliz ante lo que podría pasar. Pero cierto Italiano, el mayor quien estaba apunto de beber el agua que el español le había traído, los vio y salio corriendo a "salvar" a su hermano, el español al ver su intento fallido no pudo mas que deprimirse, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba el efecto del afrodisíaco hacia estragos en el pobre Alemán, quien al llegar a _cierto_ punto tomo al Italiano menor de la mano y lo arrastro muy lejos a un lugar desconocido dejando desconcertado al castaño mayor - ¿quieres un poco de agua?- le ofreció el español a lo cual , aun desconcertado, el menor acepto claro sin ver la sonrisa triunfal del español al verlo beber aquel liquido.

En un lugar mas apartado se oían las risas de un chino severamente sonrojado sobre las piernas de cierto ruso- dime Yao ¿quieres ser uno conmigo?- le susurro en su oído al asiático, quien ya no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos- lo que tu quieras aru ~- le contesto sensualmente el Chino mientras se movía sobre el ruso, el mencionado sonrío mas que triunfal mientras le daba su décimo vaso de agua al castaño- vamos a un lugar mas divertido aru ~- hablo el chino una ves termino de beber- busquemos una habitación- menciono el ruso ante de ser besado de manera apasionada por el asiático- démonos prisa- gimió el chino entre el beso. Sin esperar más el ruso tomo en brazos a su nueva adquisición y se lo llevo al segundo piso de la mansión en busca de una habitación…

En otra parte de la habitación, Dinamarca iba a paso seguro hacia el noruego, a su lado iba Polonia contándole sobre sus grandiosos planes, no notaron que pasaron cercas de un sillón donde se encontraba sentado Finlandia, quien oyó parte de su conversación – entonces tipo piensas darle _todo _eso a noruega- menciono sorprendido el polaco- si es que siento que con un sobrecito no cooperara- menciono algo seguro- ¿y tu cuanto piensas darle a Lituania?- pregunto el Danés- yo creo que con un sobrecito basta, ósea Liet es tan apasionado- menciono soñadoramente- bueno al fin algo bueno hace Prusia, este afrodisíaco es lo mejor- menciono el danés antes de despedirse del rubio y así cada uno ir con sus respectivas, futuras, parejas.

Claro que esta conversación dejo mas que confundido a un pobre rubio, busco con la mirada a su acompañante y lo que vio lo asusto, Islandia se había separado de Noruega, luego de que Dinamarca le contara cierto secretito, y había ido a parar con el Sueco sin planearlo, sin entender bien las intenciones del rubio claro vio como el mas pequeño le ofrecía un vaso con agua, al cual sin que el de lentes se diera cuenta le hecho un poco de ese sobrecito.

El finlandés estaba en shock, si lo que creyó oír era cierto, significaba que Is quería "drogar" a Su-san, la idea lo traumo un poco, quería drogar a ¡SU Su-san!

El mencionado ignoraba las verdaderas intenciones de su acompañante, tomo otro vaso y se despidió de Islandia para dirigirse así con su esposa, no puedo evitar tomar un trago de agua, tenia sed y ese lugar se estaba poniendo algo _caliente_, olvido que vaso era de cada quien y tomo del primero que se le ocurrió, oh grave error…

Por otro parte el grupo báltico buscaba con la mirada a su "líder", pero por una extraña razón, claro ellos no son concientes de que Rusia es un niño malo y que fue el primero en tomar iniciativa con cierto Chino, el ruso no se encontraba en la parte baja, debatiéndose entre buscarlo o no ninguno se movía, hasta que cierto japonés se le acerco.

-etto disculpen ¿han visto a China-san?- pregunto el japonés, los bálticos se voltearon a ve, ahora que lo recuerdan el señor Rusia se llevo a un pequeño rincón al asiático y de ahí no lo han vuelto a ver- cr-creemos que se fue con el señor Rusia- fue lo que atino a decir Lituania antes de ser arrastrado a una habitación por el polonio- Arigato- soltó el japonés para irse en dirección de donde antes estaba para así evitar que el griego y el turco se mataran.

Mientras el maravilloso creador de cierto afrodisíaco se había llevado a sus dos "mejores" amigos a una habitación aparte de la mansión, un pequeño favor que le pidió a Francia, donde se encontraba un gran piano para el austriaco y un enorme sofá cama, donde el prusiano y la húngara se encontraban sentados en este momento.

El aristócrata tocaba el piano suavemente siendo escuchado por los dos presentes, cuando por fin dio por terminada su melodía se acerco para tomar asiento alado de la joven.

El prusiano traía una jarra de agua y tres vasitos, les sirvió respectivamente a cada uno, eh de aclarar que la garra ya contenía cierto _polvo_ - ¡Salud!- grito el peliblanco mientras los otros dos sonreían levemente y tomaban la bebida- por que hoy tendremos una noche inolvidable- volteo a verlos y se sintió complacido cuando las mejillas de ambos se iban sonrojando levemente, oh si esta noche iba a mas que disfrutarla…

Por otro lado, Heracles estaba mas que enojada con la presencia del turco, así que engañándolo, con un truco muy extraño, el turco termino sentado cercas del canadiense, claro ignoro su presencia como siempre, deprimiendo al pequeño rubio.

Una vez sin el turco el griego empezó a andar sus planes- oye Japón ¿quieres ir conmigo al patio?- le sonrío calmadamente- hai – respondió avergonzado el japonés – pero antes, brindemos- agrego el griego antes de llevar acabo sus planes para esa noche- claro- sonrío con inocencia el pelinegro sin ser conciente de las no tan sanas intenciones del castaño, este por su parte le tendió un vaso al Nippon y se admiro como este tomaba lentamente todo el contenido del vaso- ahora si vayamos afuera- sonrío con perversión el griego, y es que es bien sabido para muchos que los griegos son _**muy **_buenos amantes.

El japonés se comenzó a sonrojar levemente y a sentirse un tanto _extraño_, se dejo llevar por su acompañante a un lugar recóndito del jardín, ¿acaso Francis es tan pervertido que tiene muchos lugares en lo oscuro? Si tenía que ser la casa de un pervertido.

Hablando de el, el Frances estaba entre los dos de habla ingles, molestándolos y llevando acabo su mas que magnifico plan, oh si alfie esta noche Arthie te tendrá toda la noche entretenido, pensó el Frances al comenzar a darle inicio a su plan.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero y les guste, la verdad tenia pensado hacer 2 tríos D: pero me dio cosa xDU así que a lo mucho abra uno o.o, bueno creo que ya les di una idea -w-<p>

¿Qué hará el pervertido de Francis con nuestros protagonistas? :D


	3. El plan

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

><p>El Frances miraba a los dos rubios de habla inglesa, quienes le mandaban una mirada de molestia- Oh mon Amour America ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto el Frances ignorando la mirada de enojo del Británico, el americano asintió no muy convencido, así los dos se alejaron un poco de Inglaterra.<p>

Amerique has de saber que tengo cierto interés en tu vio- se mordió la lengua- en tu tierno hermano- menciono corrigiéndose.

El rubio de lentes lo miro algo molesto por la obvia frase- ¿Y? ¿No te deje claro que te alejaras de el?- pregunto molesto, mirando en dirección al Británico, si lo tenia que admitir, aunque sonara algo cruel, no le interesaba tanto lo que el Frances quisiera hacerle a su hermano solo fue la escusa para estar mas tiempo con su adorado cejón, bueno la idea de que ese Frances acosara a su pobre hermano no le parecía del todo bien.

El Frances lo miro complacido al ver la dirección de donde los ojos azules estaban puestos- oh ¿No se ve lindo Inglaterra esta noche?, ya que no me dejaras divertirme con mon petit Canadá ¿No te molestara que vaya con mi viejo amigo Inglaterra?- sonrío de esa manera tan pervertida que solo el podía tener, la cual ensancho mas al ver la reacción del americano- solo bromeaba mon Amour, se que ese británico es solo _**tuyo**_- logrando con esto ultimo que el menor se sonrojara fuertemente – te daré un regalo solo si me permites _hablar _a solas con tu hermano- el americano alzo una ceja ¿a quien creía que engañaba?- ¿solo "hablar"? tu no hablas ni contigo mismo- soltó mordazmente, no quería saber que tipo de regalo le daría ese Frances pervertido- touche mon petit, eso me dolió, aun así te contare un pequeño secretito- se le acerco al oído del Estadounidense y señalo al ingles disimuladamente- ¿ves ese vaso de agua?- el americano asintió algo incomodo por la cercanía del país de habla francesa- bueno ese vasito contiene algo especial, en cuanto lo beba mon Amour Inglaterra se tirara al primero que pase enfrente de el- sonrío al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado- ahora mon Amour Alfred dime ¿Me sedes a Matt o a Arthur?- soltó una leve carcajada al ver la cara del ingles- y apresúrate a elegir Arthie esa apunto de beber del vaso y yo puedo aparecer en un instante frente a el y así recordar nuestros tiempos de piratas- soltó seductoramente, si pronto mon petit Matthie estaría marcado como territorio Frances.

Arthur un tanto enfadado por ver la cercanía del come hamburguesas y el pervertido del Frances decidió probar un poco del agua, acerco lentamente el vaso a sus labios, como cámara lenta a lo ojos de Alfred, quien se torturaba cada segundo ante lo que veía.

El Frances al ver que la ex colonia inglesa no se movía comenzó a caminar rumbo a Inglaterra con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabia que pronto el Americano haría algo y después de eso Canadá seria todo suyo, esa idea es lo que lo hacia seguir adelante, eso y molestar a Arthur, no mentía cuando menciono lo de recordar sus tiempos de piratas ya que en esa época Arthur era mas _apasionado_, y ese era su regalo a su futuro cuñado.

El americano reacciono un segundo antes de que el británico probara aquel líquido, salio corriendo a su lado…

* * *

><p>En una habitación, una de tantas <em>ya ocupadas<em>, se podían oír las voces de un chino y un ruso, y no era precisamente que estuvieran hablando, o por lo menos no era una charla un tanto apta para menores de edad.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un semi desnudo Chino con las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas, encima de el un Ruso sin su abrigo que lo miraba fijamente como arrepintiéndose de lo que minutos antes estuvo apunto de hacer.

Iván aru ~- soltó el chino con una mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia que excitaban de sobre manera al ruso, quien contenía sus ganas de abalanzársele sobre el y cumplir sus fantasías ¿Yao en realidad desea a Iván da ~?- pregunto con la poca cordura que le quedaba, el chino no se la ponía fácil, moviéndose de esa manera debajo de el.

El chino lo miro curioso y sonrío – Desde hace mucho tiempo aru ~- sonrío tiernamente para después besar al ruso de manera inocente, la sonrisa del ruso le ilumino- entonces Yao será uno conmigo- dejo de contenerse el Ruso para después besar de manera salvaje al asiático mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa – Serás mío Yao, solo mío da ~ - se escucho decir al ruso antes de que la habitación fuera inundada por fuertes gemidos del chino quien era desnudado por el Ruso de manera rápido.

* * *

><p>En otro piso de la mansión se podían oír las voces de tres personas, dos de ellas se reían sin razón aparente.<p>

La risa de la húngara hipnotizaba a sus dos acompañantes, pues la mujer se reía de cierta manera no inocente a los ojos del austriaco.

Prusia la admiraba desde atrás, puesto que la joven se sentó en medio de él y el aristócrata y en esos momentos le contaba algo al señorito quedando de espadas al peliblanco, recordando sus planes originales se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta posar su boca en el cuello de la joven sacando un fuerte gemido.

Austria lo miro reprobatoriamente, pero el prusiano poco le importo, volvió a besar el cuello de la Húngara y esta se retorció de manera tentadora, a los ojos de los dos caballeros, soltando fuertes suspiros y sonrojándose al acto, esta escena era mas que admirada en primera fila por el austriaco que poco a poco se iba sintiendo extraño ante la escena exhibida enfrente de el.

El prusiano sonrío altamente, el afrodisíaco estaba funcionando, la Húngara nunca dejaría que el la tocara de esa manera y el señorito jamás permitiría dicha cosa, pero ahora ambos bajo el efecto de la droga, no hacían nada por detener lo que comenzaba Gilbert, siguiendo su plan el inventor de aquel sobre tomo la mano del austriaco y lo jalo hasta hacer que quedara frente a frente de la joven, mientras el seguía dejando marcas en el cuello de la mujer- Vamos tócala se que quieres- soltó para alentar a su viejo amigo, quien intentaba vanamente de dejar de mirar de manera lésbica a su vieja amiga.

La otra mano de Prusia, una sostenía a Austria, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la joven, quien se removió entre ambos hombres, dándole una sugerente vista al ya casi ex caballero- Vamos solo déjate llevar- sonrío mientras veía como el afrodisíaco terminaba de hacer de las suyas con el castaño.

La joven soltó un fuerte y sonoro gemido que tomo la atención de ambos hombres, dándole un toque sensual y atrayente, que logro derribar las pocas fuerzas de retención que se auto imponía el Austriaco y sin medir sus actos termino de desabotonar la camisa de la joven y la beso fieramente.

Prusia sonrío antes esto al fin su fantasía de tener a sus dos amores prohibidos se hacia realidad y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

* * *

><p>En uno de los pasillos desabitados de la casa del Frances se encontraba un rubio acosando a un mas que apenado castaño, había un vaso vacío tirado a su lado junto con un, ya conocido, sobre.<p>

El rubio besaba salvajemente al castaño- vamos Liet nadie nos mira- sonrío el rubio al ver como poco a poco el castaño se dejaba llevar.

Po-Polonia al menos vayamos a una habitación- comento entre el beso el subordinado del ruso, el polaco soltó una sensual sonrisa que logro hacer sonrojar – vamos Toris ¿no es mas excitante hacerlo en el pasillo ala espera de que alguien pueda o no pasar?- le hablo seductoramente al oído mientras lo arrinconaba mas contra la pared.

El pobre de Lituania sentía que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas para oponerse, gracias a cierto polvo en su bebida- tu lo pediste Feliks- soltó antes de invertir las posiciones y besar salvajemente al rubio- ¡oh, gracias afrodisíaco!- pensó el Polaco antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja para profundizar el beso y sentir como una mano del castaño comenzaba a meterse entre sus ropas.

* * *

><p>En un rincón oscuro debajo de las escaleras que daban paso al tercer piso una inusual pareja se encontraba.<p>

Suecia, quien por accidente bebió la extraña bebida que Islandia le dio para Fin, se encontraba acorralando a un sonrojado Finlandés, quien en estos momentos se encontraba sin su característica boina y con la camisa abierta , que pronto tomaría lugar a su boina que estaba tirada a unos pasos de ellos.

Finlandia no entendía que le pasaba a Su-san y poco le importaba ya en estos momentos, el sueco lo tocaba de manera tan tentadora que su poca cordura se había ido hace ya varios segundos, el sueco mordió el cuello del mas pequeño con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle una pequeña marca, no comprendía por que de la nada sintió los fuertes deseos de hacer lo que una pareja normal de esposo hacen en su noche de bodas, amaba al rubio frente a el y nunca lo obligaría a nada, razón por la cual no habían hecho _**nada**_ fuera de la amistad, pero en esos momentos se sentía extraño, las ansias de hacer suyo a ese rubio lo ahogaron por completo nublando su sano juicio y es que ese pequeño nunca se había visto tan fuertemente deseable a sus ojos como para haberlo acorralado en el primer rincón oscuro de esa casa.

El finlandés miro al mayor sonrojado, no podía negarlo lo había logrado excitar las manos de Berwald que lo tocaban en los puntos exactos- Su-san- susurro alzando la vista con un mas que adorable sonrojo, logrando terminar de nublar la mente del sueco quien lo beso salvajemente para terminar de quitarle la camisa y comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalón, si podía ser un hombre de pocas palabras, pero dicen que los callados son los peores…

* * *

><p>En los jardines de la casa del pervertido Frances un griego se encontraba encima de cierto japonés que no paraba de gemir fuertemente, el griego era un amante nato y solo necesito una pequeña señal del japonés para enseñarle lo que era estar con un griego en todos los sentidos.<p>

A diferencia de los demás países Heracles tenia a kiku solo en paños menores tocándolo en zonas _sugerentes_ que soltaban gemidos reprimidos en el japonés, el griego se alejo un poco de su amante para quitarse los pantalones quedando en las mismas condiciones de su pareja, volvió a posicionarse sobre el- ¿Listo para el siguiente paso Kiku?- lo miro lleno de pasión y el mencionado asintió nublado por la pasión que el griego despertaba en el, y es que cuando Grecia no esta durmiendo tiende a hacer cosas _muy buenas_.

* * *

><p>En el baño de la segunda planta se encontraba un italiano recargado sobre un lavabo y frente a el un apasionado alemán quien poco a poco subía al castaño al lavabo y este enroscaba sus piernas a la cintura del rubio- Doitsu mas ve ~- soltó el italiano de manera sensual logrando que el alemán dejara su pose rígida y comenzara a posar sus manos por el pecho desnudo del menor mientras mordía levemente las orejas del italiano, y así soltar los deliciosos gemidos que tanto le fascinaban, el italiano mas que feliz se dejaba hacer en las manos del alemán, oh como adoraba que el rubio tomara la delantera solo por una vez y ¡oh que bien lo hacia! Pensó el castaño amante de la pasta antes de acercas mas al rubio a su cuerpo sintiendo como una parte del alemán despertaba de manera fogosa.<p>

El alemán ya sin su cordura comenzaba a bajar su mano por el torso del italiano mientras posaba sus labios en los de Feliciano quien le devolvió el beso apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>En una esquina del bar, romano se encontraba sobre las piernas del jefe España abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que el español dejaba marcas húmedas en el cuello del italiano mayor, quien ya poco le importaba lo que su hermana estuviera o le estuvieran haciendo, no sabia por que estaba permitiendo que el Bastardo de Antonio lo tocara de esa manera en publico y poco le interesaba, se sentía tan molestamente bien y no seria el quien detuviera al pedófilo ese- Umm Lovino que te parece si vamos a una habitación para seguir mas afondo con esto- menciono el español antes de jalar levemente el mechón del castaño haciéndolo estremecerse por el placer que el español le estaba haciendo sentir, asintió entre jadeos, el español sonrío complacido y lo cargo en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación especial que Francis le había preparado.<p>

El Frances miro a su amigo correr en la dirección que ya conocía – suertudo - pensó al momento que dirigía su vista al americano que corría en dirección a Arthur, sonrío pervertidamente, era hora de ir con su pequeño canadiense y enseñarle que tanto Amour le podía hacer sentir.

* * *

><p>Termine Omg me sentí tan pervertida escribiendo esto D:<p>

Bueno me salte unas parejas que pienso poner en el siguiente capitulo, de las cuales recién me enamore (¿?)

Sinceramente no estoy segura de quien poner como "Seme" si a Alfred o a Arthur, lanzare una moneda haber que sale ;D

Espero y les guste 3

algún error por favor avisarme


	4. AxA

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_eh aquí el capitulo dedicado a nuestra pareja favorita, ¿Qué creen? Avente mi moneda y curiosamente tenia la misma cara por los dos lados ~, bueno que puedo decir a petición de la Mayoría (Cof Todas Cof) Nuestro querido uke será _Tan tan ~ ¡__**Alfred! **_Ahora la historia…

Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha ~ ¿se la creyeron? Siento eso, no pude evitarlo, Obvio el Uke será… bueno ya lo verán al leer le capitulo, ¿Qué? No me juzguen quiero que lean xD.<p>

Ahora si Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Alfred corría frenéticamente hacia nuestro querido Británico, quien estaba apunto de beber ese bebida que Francis le dio- ¡no! Arthur no puede querer tirarse al primer tipo que vea, que tal si no soy yo- pensaba cierto rubio al momento de llegar con el ingles.<p>

Poco a poco el ingles acercaba, cada vez más, el vaso a su boca , cuando por fin iba a darle el primer sorbo a la bebida una fugas mano le arrebato el recipiente- Lo siento Iggi- espeto el americano antes de beberse todo el liquido de un trago.

El Frances miraba atento la escena ¿acaso Alfred intento detener su maléfico plan? No de la manera más inteligente aparentemente, ¿Qué esperaban? América actúo de la manera mas rápida y no pensó, como siempre, en lo que hacia.

El americano comenzó a sonrojarse rápidamente y a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo subir ¿Qué demonios contenía esa agua? Pensó el pobre Estadounidense mientras el afrodisíaco comenzaba a causar efecto.

El ingles preocupado ante la acción de su ex colonia, y ver como sus mejillas tomaban un preocupante color carmesí, se acerco lentamente al joven, quien lo miro con ¿_Deseo?_ No, debía de estar alucinando ya por el sueño.

Francis mira complacido la escena, bueno Alfred se perdió la oportunidad de conocer al _Pirata Kirkland_, al sexi y deseable pirata, comenzó a babear el Frances, se dio golpecitos en las mejillas para despejar el recuerdo del pasado del ingles.

Regreso su vista a los dos rubios y noto como el americano poco a poco se iba acercando al ingles, al menos ya no tendría a ese par arriba de él.

Se acerco lentamente al sillón donde su presa lo esperaba- Mon petit Matthew ¿Qué haces tan solo?- le hablo de manera sensual al canadiense, quien se sorprendió y abrazo levemente mas fuerte a su osito- Hello Francis- le saludo el menor, el Frances lo devoraba con la mirada- Dime Petite ¿quieres un poco de agua?- le acercó lentamente un vaso con _**mucho **_afrodisíaco marca aweson- Muchas gracias Francis me moría de sed- le sonrío inocentemente sin imaginarse la sarta de perversiones que pasaban por la mente de su acompañante quien se deleitaba al mirar como la joven presa caía lentamente en su trampa.

_**Volviendo con nuestros rubios favoritos.**_

Arthur noto como poco a poco el emancipado de Alfred se le iba acercando con ese adorable sonrojo, giro la cabeza para evadir esa mirada tan extraña que le dirigía el menor.

El ingles noto algo que lo alarmo, poco a poco la habitación se iba deshabitando, giro su vista a la mesa donde horas antes se encontraban los nórdicos para darse cuenta que no había nadie, Dinamarca llevaba a rastras a un sonrojado Noruega que le decía no se que cosas al oído de su pareja, los demás países no se encontraban, tampoco estaba el grupo Báltico, ni los Asiáticos, en un sofá rodeado de unas cortinas, típico de ese Frances pervertido, pensó el ingles, diviso la sobra de una mujer… espera era Bélgica y ¡Holanda! Haciendo cosas no fraternales, por no decir incestuosas, aparto rápidamente su vista de ese lugar y miro como cierto Frances le daba una gran cantidad de "agua" a un sonrojado Canadá.

¿Quién se cree para estar así de cercas del rubio menor?, cuando estaba decidido a salvar al canadiense de las garras de ese pervertido un americano lo detuvo de la manga, voltio a mirarlo y lo que vio casi le saca una hemorragia nasal, Alfred lo miraba tiernamente con un fuerte sonrojo y los ojos llorosos- Iggi _please _no me dejes- lo agarro fuertemente y jalo de su manga hasta hacerlo sentar- ¿Qué rayos te pasa América?- lo encaro el Británico ante la extraña forma de comportarse.

El menor aprovechando que el Ingles estaba mas cercas lo abrazo, acortando sus distancias, acerco su rostro hasta el oído del mayor y ronroneo su nombre de manera seductora- _Iggi ~ hagamos algo mas divertido- _siguió ronroneando en el oído del mayor, quien poco a poco se iba sonrojando ante el comportamiento del mas joven.

El menor poso uno de sus brazos en la cintura del ingles para acercarlo mas y la otra la fue llevando a su cabeza con extrañas intenciones, el mayor al sentir los movimientos del rubio se estremeció rápidamente e intento alejarse de el pero la gran nación utilizo su fuerza sobre humana para mantener esa posición- oh Iggi yo se que quieres hacer algo mas divertido- le hablo melosamente mientras dirigía su boca al cuello del ingles sintiendo como este se retorcía en sus brazos- No te preocupes no te haré nada… que no te vaya a gustar- comenzó a respirar sobre el cuello de Inglaterra- Git su-suéltame- tartamudeo el ingles usando toda su cordura para no dejarse caer en el posible juego que hacia el americano- Relájate Iggi haré que lo disfrutes tanto como lo disfrutare yo- poco a poco comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello del ingle, lo miro fugazmente y al ver el gran sonrojo que invadía al ingles, sonrío juguetonamente para comenzar a darle leves mordiscos, el ingles se sobre salto ante este hecho, volvió a forcejear para que lo soltara pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano- Maldita Fuerza que te cargas- soltó en medio de la acción del Americano- Dime que no lo disfrutas- sonrío seductoramente el amante de hamburguesas mientras volvía a morder el apetitoso cuello del ingles, quien se seguía estremeciendo ante cada mordisco y poco a poco la pasión que brotaba del menor lo iba invadiendo- _**ahh ~**_- se le escapo un débil gemido al ingles cuando Alfred, aparte de morderle el cuello como si fuera un vampiro, comenzó a pasar su lengua por las zonas donde mordía- Esto dejara una marca mañana hahaha ~- canturreo feliz el Estadounidense mientras se deleitaba con el sonido emitido por su ingles.

Arthur poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura y se dejaba llevar por las acciones de cierto rubio como pudo alejo un poco a Alfred de él- pa-para alguien nos puede ver- comento muy sonrojado, ante esto el americano sonrío fuertemente- Así que no importa que te haga mientras no sea en publico, acepto- volvió a sonreírle y cuando menos se lo espero el ingles lo estaba cargando en brazos- vayamos a buscar una habitación- antes de que el ingles digiera algo en contra el de lentes le planto un apasionado beso que lo dejo atontado por un largo rato.

El Frances vio a los dos rubios partir rumbo a un lugar _más privado, _en parte de alegro por ellos ya era hora que esos dos dieran un paso en su relación, y que gran paso darían esa noche, el Frances fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a que cierto rubio dueño de sus mas reciente, y sucios, deseos le jalo tiernamente de la camisa- Francis ¿Qué miras?- el Frances al verlo comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y a tirar baba, su adorable y violable, si pronto le haría honor a lo ultimo, Canadá lo miraba con esos ojitos tan puros e inocentes, que el dentro de poco corrompería, y ese adorable sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, sin poder contener mas a sus sucios y pervertidos deseos jalo al joven y lo llevo rumbo a la habitación que con tanto esmero le preparo al joven, de la cual no pensaba dejarlo salir en por lo menos dos días, el aludido solo se dejo llevar sin saber que poco a poco estaba yendo a la boca del lobo.

Alfred encontró una habitación vacía rápidamente, entro y cerro la puerta con llave para luego depositar a su ingles en la cama, se coloco rápidamente sobre de el y con una mano aprisiono las dos de el sobre su cabeza, mientras que su mano libre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del ingles ¿quejas del ingles? Ninguna pudo ser articulada ya que la boca del americano sobre la de el no se lo permitía, Alfred estaba demasiado _fogoso _y se lo estaba mas que demostrando.

Poco a poco la mano del americano fue posándose entre el pecho desnudo del ingles proporcionándole placenteras caricias a las cuales el ingles reaccionaba con gemidos ahogados en su boca, quien seguía siendo presa de la del americano.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta Alfred se separo levemente del ingles y lo aprecio por un momento, el ingles se veía tan _**deseable**_ con sus labios hinchados, su respiración entre cortada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrío perversamente y se acerco nuevamente al oído del ingles- ¿Te gusta?- le soplo en su oreja y comenzó a mordisquearla, el ingles reprimía sus gemidos- Tienes _**ah ~**_ un complejo _**ah ~**_ por morder ¿no?- hablo entre cortado y es que Alfred no dejaba de tocarlo y de morderlo- vamos _Iggi _¿quieres que me detenga?- le pregunto coquetamente mientras su traviesa mano se posaba en la hebilla del cinturón del ingles- si nos estamos divirtiendo tanto- le sonrío juguetonamente mientras acariciaba la cintura del ingles antes de comenzar a quitarle el cinturón y dirigirse al cierre del pantalón del ingles- vamos Iggi te enseñare algo que te va a encantar- el ingles lo miro enfadado, perdiendo ya casi por completo su cordura- ya veras mocoso quien le enseña a quien- sonrío el ingles seductoramente hipnotizando por completo al Americano, quien aflojo la fuerza en sus manos haciendo que el reo se soltara de su agarre e invirtiera lugares con el estadounidense- ¿quieres ver lo que soy capaz de hacer?- le sonrío mientas comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa al americano quien sonrío mas que gustoso- me muero de las ganas por saberlo- anuncio antes de volver a poner al ingles debajo de el- pero si no te importa, me gusta mas que estés _abajo mío- _el ingles molesto ante la acción le siguió el juego- Pues veamos que es mejor ¿la juventud o la experiencia?- menciono antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello del americano y fundirse en un beso cargado de deseo y pasión…

* * *

><p>Termine ~ omg no me maten por dejarlo así o pero mi casta y puramente mente (¿?) No dio para más D:<p>

Bueno a petición de la mayoría Iggi es el Uke :D

La verdad es que pensé que las defensoras de Inglaterra me atacarían D:, una amiga me contó que hay muchas que prefieren el UkUs y no invertido, pero ni modos se aguantan.

Vieron tengo un complejo con Canadá, Amo al tierno de Canadá, y es que una amiga ama al país y en unos años se piensa ir a estudiar allá, así que ella me infundo el amor a este país, claro esta ella no sabe de la serie, no es fan del anime, y si la viera quedaría más que traumada (¿?) y enojada por el poco protagonismo de su nación favorita D:

Bueno me marcho a seguir escribiendo, mi meta es actualizar hoy mis, recientes, tres Fics D: deséenme suerte, chaito :D

Espero y les haya más que gustado este capitulo :D

Dios cada que actualizo me siento mas sucia (?)


	5. AXA continuación

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre. Mi primer Intento de Lemon en ese capítulo…

Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

- _**Aclaración: **_eh aquí La continuación, me he tardado un poco más porque ohm tuve que inspirarme bien inspirada (¿?). Perdón por la broma, no lo pude evitar, enserio so sorry u.u. Espero y les guste este capítulo.

* * *

><p>Pues veamos que es mejor ¿la juventud o la experiencia?- menciono antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello del americano y fundirse en un beso cargado de deseo y pasión…<p>

El americano aprovecho que su amado británico le correspondía para quitarle finalmente la estorbosa camisa, que desde hace buen rato tenia desabrochada, el mayor quien no noto esta acción besaba al menor demostrándole su _**experiencia**_, paso su lengua por los labios del menor quien abrió levemente su boca para así el mayor juntar sus lenguas, ante los movimientos torpes del menor, el mayor sonreía más que gusto en medio del beso cuando sintieron que les hacía falta aire se separaron lentamente dejando un hilito de saliva- Vez la experiencia es mejor- se burló el inglés mientras que el americano inflaba las mejillas para luego sonreír lujuriosamente, poso sus manos en el cuello del mayor y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras sus manos descendían por su torso- Sabes Iggi, podrás tener mucha experiencia, pero soy joven y aprendo rápido, además tengo muchas nuevas ideas- le sonrió seductoramente para volver a besarlo salvajemente mordiendo el labio del mayor para luego volver a unir sus lenguas en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, al mismo tiempo su traviesa mano comenzaba a quitar el cinturón del mayor para luego comenzar a desabotonar su pantalón rozando intencionalmente cierta parte delicado del mayor- _ah ~ Alfred- _gimió el mayor entre el beso al sentir las caricias de su ex colonia, este satisfecho de la reacción del mayor dejo su boca para comenzar a marcar a su nuevo amante- Vez Iggi te dije que te iba a gustar- Suspiro en el cuello del mayor para luego comenzar a chupar piel expuesta a él hasta dejar unas pequeñas marcas rojizas- De esta manera mañana todos sabrán que eres propiedad de Estados Unidos hahaha ~- comento el americano divertido, el inglés intento reprochar ante este último comentario pero lo único que salía de su boca eran fuertes gemidos, incitando al americano a seguir- ¿Te gusta lo que te hago Iggi?- comenzó a besar el fuerte pecho de su ex tutor mientras comenzaba a abajar el cierre de su pantalón de manera lenta y tortuosa para el mayor- ¿Alguien más te había tocado como yo?- detuvo a medio camino su tarea- ¿Alguien más te ha hecho sentir como yo?- comenzó a besar el tórax del mayor dejando un caminito de saliva mientras bajaba por completo el cierre del pantalón- _ah ~ Alfred Ah ~no ah~ es gus- ah~ to- _hablo entre cortado el mayor mientras el otro sonreía orgulloso de provocar dichas sensaciones en su amor- Relájate te hare sentir mejor- poso su mano en su cintura para ir lentamente bajando el pantalón del mayor tocándolo lo más que pudo a su paso, le quito completamente dicha prenda, y lo demás a su paso rápidamente dejando al mayor solo en prendas menores, o mejor dicho en una sola prenda, se colocó a su altura para luego admirar al sujeto que estaba posado debajo de él y la imagen que aprecio lo excito aún más.

Su adorado Inglaterra estaba debajo de él, con las mejillas ruborizadas, la respiración entre cortada su carnosos labios hinchados, pudo apreciar las marcas en su cuello, que el mismo provoco y su pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente aun con rastros de saliva del menor, si esa imagen la gravaría por siempre en su memoria.

Decidió a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a besarlo una vez más con mucha pasión siendo correspondido al instante mientras su otra mano comenzaba a jugar con el elástico del bóxer del mayor- Estas a mi completa merced- hablo con voz ronca el americano, estaba más que deseoso por fundirse con su adorado.

El inglés por otra parte estaba más que extasiado por las caricias que el menor le proporcionaba ¿Cuándo demonios se había vuelto tan hábil? Se interrogaba, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no, le demostraría al mocoso que él también lo podía hacer sentir más que bien.

Intento vanamente cambiar de posiciones, pero el menor hizo uso de su extravagante fuerza y lo siguió sometiendo debajo de él, derrotado y excitado por donde comenzaba a tocar el menor se arqueo rozando fuertemente su cuerpo con el americano quien soltó un gemido fuerte y ronco- _arg ~ Iggi no seas tan travieso- _le ronroneo el menor para comenzar a bajar la última prenda que poseía el Británico- _ah ~ Alfred ah~ no ah~ no es justo ah ~ tu aun sigues vestido ah~- _cerro sus ojos al sentir como el menor comenzaba lentamente a introducir su mano en la prenda- _mmm quítamela tú Iggi- _hablo ronca y seductoramente el menor para seguir con sus tarea, el inglés decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados comenzó a quitarle lentamente la camisa al menor dejando expuestos los músculos que este poseía sonrojándolo levemente- Iggi ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- comento burlonamente antes de terminar de meter su mano y comenzar a acariciar lentamente los muslos del mayor por debajo de la tela- _AH~ AL-ALFRED_- gimió más fuerte el mayor para luego posar sus brazos por el torso del menor atrayéndolo más a él, complacido por la reacción del más chico en estatura el americano comenzó a mover su mano toando sutil mente la parte más sensible del mayor haciéndolo temblar de placer, este finalmente cegado por la lujuria que corría del menor agitadamente comenzó a rozar los fuertes y musculosos brazos del yanke y rozar con la yema de sus manos los pectorales del menor causándole una descarga de placer para seguir estimulando a su pareja, con más habilidad que el menor desabrocho rápidamente el cinturón y el pantalón del gringo, a diferencia de este comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior del americano sin haberlo despojado de ninguna de las prendas de la parte baja del menor, con sus hábiles manos llego hasta la parte más sensible del menor sugestionándolo maestralmente- _God Iggi arg ~ eres muy bueno~- _gemía agitado el menor, y no queriéndose quedar atrás comenzó a darle placer a su pareja- _ah ~ Al no seas tan rudo ah~_- volvió a arquearse juntando sus cuerpos placenteramente brindándoles una descarga llena de placer y satisfacción- Iggi ¿estás listo para fundirte conmigo?- la mano libre del menor comenzó a preparar la entrada del mayor mientras este se retorcía en su sitio soltando cierta parte de su recién amante- Hazlo rápido maldita sea- hablo agitado el mayor ante la recién invasión- Iggi no me has contestado ninguna de las preguntas que te hizo- comenzó a abrirle las piernas a su británico- _ah~ Alfred tú eres el primero-_ el menor sonrió orgulloso y se posiciono listo para fundirse con Inglaterra- es justo lo que quería oír- volvió a besarlo salvajemente antes de fundirse en su pareja.

Los gemidos y las embestidas bruscas inundaban la habitación, los nombres humanos de las naciones de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra brotaban de la manera más sensual y erótica de aquella cama, mordidas, araños y besos podían ser apreciados por toda la habitación, la respiración agitada de ambas naciones era más que notoria, el americano hacía gala de su excelente condición y fuerza física, mientras que el inglés le enseñaba como moverse y en donde tocar a un más que energético estudiante americano.

El americano comenzó a moverse frenéticamente causándole un más que exquisito placer a su acompañante, estaban a punto de terminar, los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, Alfred comenzó a morder el hombre de Inglaterra antes de perderse completamente en las sensaciones que lo invadían, mientas que Arthur arañaba la ancha espalda del menor llegando juntos al éxtasi.

El menor se desplomo sobre su acompañante mientras este intentaba regular u respiración acariciando tiernamente las cabellos del menor- Iggi ahora eres mío- susurro infantilmente y posesivamente para luego besarlo salvajemente- y la noche aun es joven- hablo juguetonamente para volver a tocarlo lujuriosamente- Bastard acabamos de _ah~_- el menor comenzó a excitarlo una vez más- _Te amo y nunca me cansare de ti- _le confeso el americano a su ex tutor levemente avergonzado- ¿no crees que es tarde para decir eso? Después de lo que hicimos- poso su mano en la mejilla avergonzada del menor para luego plantarle un beso- _me too my love- _le hablo cariñosamente el inglés antes de ser atacado por un más que eufórico americano dispuesto por otra ronda de fuerte y extasíante placer- te demostrare Iggi que tanto te quiero- hablo lujuriosamente.

* * *

><p>Kyaaa Acabe xX ¿Qué les pareció? Enserio me esforcé por hacerlo, acepto e todo (¿?)

Bueno me leyeron la mente, de aquí en adelante pienso dedicarle un capitulo a las demás parejas antes de llegar al capítulo final y tal vez un epilogo de "Lo que paso al día siguiente".

Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios nunca creí que mi idea de una noche les gustara tanto.

AllegraIvanov si lees hasta aquí me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre una idea que me diste.

Mil gracias a todas las lectoras mí quererlas mucho :D

Oh siento las faltas de ortografía o puntos que falten, mi teclado anda fallando y Word me cambia todo :/

además Este capítulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero cada que queria subirlo algo malo pasaba (?)

Sin más que decir, gracias ~


	6. E x R

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

- _**Aclaración: **_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, intento contestarlos.

La pareja elegida para este capítulo fue la primera petición que me llego TheFannishaUsui échenle la culpa a ella (¿?).

_**Pareja:**_ España x Romano

Disfruten ~

* * *

><p>Después de darle el vaso con esa agua misteriosa al italiano mayor, el español admiro como su amado bebía aquel líquido ajeno a sus malignos planes. El italiano mayor sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su cuerpo que lo inundo de pies a cabeza, nublando ligeramente su juicio.<p>

El español al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su Lovi-love comenzó con su plan, poso una de sus manos en la rodilla del castaño menor, este al contacto lo miro enojado pero _no quito_ la mano intrusa, el español feliz ante esto comenzó a subir su mano por su pierna lenta y suavemente- ¿Qué te pasa Bastardo?- hablo acalorado el menor ante las caricias de su compañero, este le sonrió pícaramente y pellizco sutilmente su musculo sacando un débil gritillo al castaño, por alguna razón este no quitaba la mano, algo dentro de él quería que el español lo tocara más- Bastardo _ah ~ _suéltame- hablo roncamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Seguro Romano?- contesto al momento que rozaba finamente sus dedos con la hombría del Italiano, el cual jadeo al contacto.

El afrodisiaco haciendo estragos en el menor, el cual se empezó a dejar llevar por el mayor. El español viendo la debilidad del castaño lo cargo sin esfuerzo y lo sentó en sus piernas ante la mirada asombrada del castaño menor, comenzó a toquetearlo por todo su cuerpo- Te juro que si no me sueltas las pagaras caro _ah ~ _- hablo ronco el menor con su último aliento de cordura- Veamos qué haces- el español comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido al instante.

Así estuvieron un rato besándose frenéticamente en esa barra hasta que el español sugirió ir a una habitación.

Está bien que fuera un pervertido, y un pedófilo para muchos, pero no era un exhibicionista como Francis. Además el francés le había preparado una habitación solo para ellos dos y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

La idea aprobada por ambos hombres, dio rienda suelta a los instintos del mayor.

El español cargo al italiano mayor sin mucho esfuerzo y se lo llevo así a su habitación.

¡Ese afrodisiaco es de lo mejor!- pensó el español al ver a su amado tierna y sensualmente sonrojado, llegaron a la habitación y el mayor coloco a su amante suavemente en la cama para después besarlo con lujuria y amor.

Romano no comprendía que le sucedía, nunca se había sentido así jamás había _deseado _a Antonio con tanta urgencia, ni cuando se emborrachaba con vino.

Tenía una gran necesidad de besar ferozmente a su compañero de cama, cegado por el placer que lo inundaba, jalo la camisa del mayor y poso sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso fiera y apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por un más que feliz y gustoso español- _ah ~ Antonio ~- _comenzó a gemir el menor en medio del beso excitando de sobremanera a su acompañante, quien casi a jalones lo despojo de su camisa- Romano hoy te hare sentir mejor que nunca- Hablo lujuriosamente el mayor mientras comenzaba a dejar chupetones por toda la piel expuesta de su pequeño amante.

El menor no hacia otra cosa más que gemir fuertemente dejando de contenerse y mostrando el lado apasionado de los italianos.

En uno de sus arrebatos comenzó a despojar al mayor, quien seguía en su ardua tarea de marcar como suyo territorio Italiano, e sus prendas.

Entre besos y rasguños, y una que otra mordida, el par de castaños se desprendieron de sus ropas, las cuales volaron por la habitación a lugares desconocidos, quedaron expuestos el uno al otro, se miraron desafiantemente, ambos con los labios hinchados por los salvajes y apasionados besos que se dedicaban, el menor tenía varias marcas rojizas por todo su cuerpo hechas por el mayor-Te Amo Lovino- comenzó a soltar el español mientras comenzaba a sugestionar a su amante, tocándolo en sus partes más sensibles cargando de placer y excitación al castaño menor. Este comenzaba a jalar el pelo del mayor soltando gemidos al aire cargados de placer inundando la habitación de un calor sofocante- Te amo- volvió a repetir el español mientras tomaba en sus manos la virilidad del menor para después besar al menor con cariño y amor-por favor dime que tú también me amas- hablo débilmente, amaba a ese castaño con locura y pasión, y aunque ya hayan intimado en más de una vez el menor nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos, claro el español en la mayoría de las veces se aprovechaba de un más que borracho Romano o de plano casi lo violaba, al otro día el italiano se sonrojaba furiosamente y le daba un cabezazo en el estómago, anhelaba saber que sentía esa nación por él- ¿Me amas?- comenzó a besar su cuello logrando como recompensa fuertes y sensuales gemidos del menor- Bas- Bastardo- jadeaba el menor mientras lo miraba-Crees que le dejaría _ah~- _cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir como el español lo seguía masturbando- A cualquiera hacerme esto _ah_- comenzó a arquear su espalda, se abrazó al amplio y fuerte pecho del mayor, este se sintió más que complacido con la respuesta- Algún día hare que grites que me amas- sonrió pervertida mente para después fusionarse con su amado Lovino, el cual comenzó a aruñar su espalda al sentir la intromisión española- Antonio- comenzó a nombrar al mayor mientras este se movía dentro de él.

Ambas naciones se movían al uniso en una hermosa y apasionada danza de placer, el italiano jadeaba el nombre del mayor con lujuria y amor haciendo más que feliz al español quien le dejaba más que claro que solo él podría tocarlo así, Romano era suyo y de nadie más.

Un último gemido de ambas naciones gobernó el cuarto para luego ser inundado por un cálido silencio, el español abrazo a su amado por la cintura y este recargo su cabeza en su pecho para dejarse dominar por el sueño y el agotamiento que les causo cierta acción pasada-Te Amo- murmuro antes de besar la frente del menor y cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo, el menor tímidamente beso sus labios y exclamo los más bajo que pudo- Ti Amo- se acurruco más en el pecho del mayor y cayo rendido ante el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Acabe: D, siento tanto tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero me salió un asunto de último minuto que acapara mucho de mi tiempo, además tuve un leve lapsus de bloqueo, el cual el sábado lo vencí.<p>

_**Bueno si desean no lean esto, son mis choco aventuras de inspiración: **_

El sábado fui a una convención, aquí dan una casi cada fin de semana y son chafas, mega chafa XD fui porque quería ver a mis amigos :/, fueron varios cosplayers y me traumaron, vi algo tan crack, Inglaterra X Finlandia ¡pueden creerlo! Casi los golpeaba xD, no fue EU u.u así que no fangirl a gusto, fue una vestida de Rusia y de China y me acerque y les pedí que posaran juntas y me dijo "mira una fan ROCHU", pero Australia se metió en todas mis fotos, casi lo golpeaba ., luego la que iba de China etiqueto en mis fotos a la que iba de Rusia y hablamos y me dio tantas ideas XD pero como no he podido tocar mucho la computadora las anote en una libreta, si supieran todas mis nuevas y mejoradas locas ideas ;D, un dato importante de este capítulo, hoy fui a mi futuro trabajo (¿?) y al dentista, pero Salí rápido de mi "Entrevista" y tenía que esperar a mi hermano asique fui a tomar un café en el sitio favorito de Alfie ~ de comida rápida y me senté en una mesa alejada y de repente comencé a escribir este capítulo y el que sigue, me sentí tan pervertida escribiendo esto en un lugar familiar xD.

Ya no las entretengo más.

_**Aviso**_: "Historias de un Amor" queda temporalmente suspendida ¿Por qué? Simple, como verán (si leyeron todo) tendré menos tiempo y sinceramente me concentrare en acabar este Fic, el cual les gusta muchas, esa historia ya está casi terminada… en mi mente xD, tengo varios capítulos en mi libreta magia (¿?), pero se me hace injusto atrasar este Fic y hacerlas sufrir en la espera, "La hermana de Alfred y Matthew" Seguirá constante, ya tengo los dos siguientes capítulos… obvio en mi libreta, es solo pasarlos.

En este Fic lo que me detiene son las parejas, unas son más apasionadas que otras, cof el BFT cof, mientras revisaba las parejas que plantee recordé el trio que metí xDU, además me debato en algo :/

_**Encuesta: **_EL Franada me tiene con dudas, digo Francis es un pervertido en potencia que quiere violar al pobre Canadá, todas lo sabemos, pero no sé si (Matar mi pura mente) hacerlo pervertido al 100% o algo más tierno por tratarse de Matthie ~, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Una última cosa:

_**Próxima pareja: **_Den X Noru.

Pensaba poner el Franada pero aun no decido en si violan a Matthew salvajemente o con cariño.

Espero y les guste el capítulo y mil gracias a todas las lectoras, por favor dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias yo las leo todas y las tomo enserio n.n


	7. D X N

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo sobre esta pareja, investigue (me fangirle (¿?)) espero y sea de su agrado

_**Pareja:**_ Dinamarca X Noruega

Disfruten ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu eres hielo, frío y serio, yo soy fuego, caliente y alegre.<strong>_

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez lograre descongelar tu marchito corazón antes de terminar de partir el mío… **_

El Danés no mentía cuando dijo que su amado Noru era tan poco apasionado, aun no entendía como aquel ser de pocas y serias palabras logro capturarlo, él había sido un vikingo, si antes deseaba algo solo lo tomaba y ya, no tenía que esperar por la aprobación ni nada, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora es tan difícil? ¿Por qué no simplemente toma a la fuerza a esa nación y lo marca como suyo? Por qué está enamorado, esta estúpidamente enamorado y no de cualquier persona, no, el Danés está enamorado de una nación que como corazón tiene un tempano de hielo.

Pero su actitud seria y fría es lo que más lo atrae de él, el desea poder ser su razón de sonreír, ese solo pensamiento agranda su corazón, por eso aguanta todos los golpea y humillaciones, porque sabe que algún día obtendrá su recompensa…

Desea todo de la nación, no quiere compartir ni un mísero rencor de aquel ser nórdico, porque se dio cuenta que no le basta con tener su cuerpo, no, no le basto con haber marcado esa gélida tierra como suya, no, ya anhela algo más, anhela todo el ser de esa persona.

Ser uno con su amado Noru fue tocar el cielo con las manos, pero faltaba algo, faltaba la chispa de pasión en el menor, se sintió vacío al ver que solo era él y el cuerpo de una nación, Noruega no lo abraza ni besa, si quiera le dedica una palabra de amor, siempre lo desprecia y golpea, pero una luz de esperanza en el corazón del Danés es lo que le da fuerzas para seguir.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer es tan ruin y bajo, justo como su yo Vikingo pero su paciencia no es eterna, y aunque sea por solo una noche, y por obra de un afrodisiaco, quiere saber qué se siente ser envuelto en esos brazos, besar esos labios con pasión y ser correspondido, así que no me culpen ni me miren mal, solo será una noche…

El danés llego a donde se encontraban Islandia y Noruega, miro como el sueco se acercaba al centro de mesa para servir dos vasos con agua,-"De seguro uno es para el Finlandés y otro para él"- pensó el Danés acertando, como era una buena persona pensó en darle una ayudadita a sus ex países, bueno de alguna forma se tenía que deshacer de Islandia- Hey Is acompáñame un momento- llamo a la isla bajo la atenta y algo molesta, aparentemente, mirada del Noruego.

Se alejaron a un pequeño rincón- Is necesito que me ayudes con algo- sonrió grandemente, el menor lo miro alzando una ceja dándole, o eso creyó el danés, una señal para seguir contándole- tu tanto como yo, quieres que Su-san y Fin-chan al fina pacten su "Matrimonio" ¿no?- el isleño asintió rápidamente, bueno era conocido que los Nórdicos son muy unidos, para nadie pasaba de ser percibida la relación de ambos rubios, y bueno el sueco no ocultaba para nada dicha relación, el problema era Tino quien aún negaba dicha cosa- ¿Y?- se atrevió a hablar el menor- Oh si ¿Sabes que tengo aquí?...

El Noruego miraba como su hermano y el tonto Danés ese platicaban de quien sabe qué cosa, noto como el mayor le daba un sobre a su hermano y le contaba algo en el oído haciendo sonrojar y reír al menor, se mordió la uña de su dedo gordo- Estúpido Den- farfullo enojado… espera se sentía ¿Celoso por qué el Nórdico mayor le prestara más atención a su hermano que a él? Patrañas, se dijo el Noruego al ver como su hermano se iba detrás del sueco, busco al danés con la mirada y lo vio con otras naciones caminando en dirección a él.

Antes de llegar con el noruego, el danés se despidió de sus amigos que le desearon suerte esa noche-Hey Nor ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- le mostro el vaso que el especialmente preparo para esa especial ocasión, un tanto enojado el menor tomo el vaso y comenzó a beber, he de recordarles que el ex vikingo puso más de tres sobres en ese líquido.

El rubio menor sintió como el líquido le hacía arder la garganta y como poco a poco la temperatura en el lugar subía, aunque la reacción que más le asusto tener eran esas ganas indescriptibles de abrazar a su compañero.

El más alto miro un tanto temeroso como las mejillas pálidas de su acompañante tomaban ese color rojo sangre, que lo hacía lucir tan sexi- Dime Nor ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- el mencionado alzo la vista extrañado, busco con su mirada a los demás nórdicos y no los encontró lo cual lo asusto, no quería estar solo con esa nación, no en el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer esa noche, pero algo en su interior se retorcía causándole una gran excitación y ganas de besar salvajemente al más alto, poco a poco el afrodisiaco corría por sus venas, y en mayor cantidad, lo hacía enloquecer sin poder controlarse jalo la camisa del mayor y le planto un apasionado beso que sorprendió al rey de los nórdicos, pero que no tardo en corresponder-Nor no tenía idea de las ganas que tenías- comenzó a hablar entre besos- Idiota vayamos a una habitación- menciono débilmente mientras el mayor lo llevaba casi arrastrando, o mejor dicho lo iba jalando de la emoción, en busca de un lugar más privado.

_**Por qué algún día el Hielo sedera ante los deseos de la calidez y se fusionaran…**_

Cuando encontraron una habitación vacía, al momento de entrar el noruego se abalanzo a besar al mayor, quien gustoso se dejaba hacer, entre besos se fueron acercando a la cama hasta llegar al borde, sin despegarse se tumbaron en ella, dejando al noruego debajo del musculoso cuerpo del danés.

Ambos estaban tan excitados y extasiados por las caricias del otro que sin darse cuenta se despojaron rápida y salvajemente de sus ropas, el mayor comenzó a sugestionar a su pareja, ambos estaban al límite de su resistencia, deseaban ser uno, fundirse salvajemente y tocar el cielo en éxtasis juntos, como muchas veces pasadas lo han hecho.

Noruega no paraba de tocarlo y besarlo, el Danés ni tonto ni perezoso le correspondía, dejando marcas en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo frio y gélido que ahora ardía de pasión y deseo.

Sin poder comportarse dulce y tiernamente como deseaba serlo, el danés comenzó a entrar en el noruego, el cual comenzó a arquear su espalda pasando sus delicados brazos por la ancha espalda del auto denominado rey, quien comenzó a moverse creando un roce que excito más a su pareja, el noruego corrompido por las maravillosas sensaciones que le causaba la fricción de su cuerpo con el del mayor comenzó a arañar su espalda mientras soltaba fuertes y sonoros gemidos que pronunciaban el nombre del mayor, el mayor poso su cabeza en el hombro del país Noruego mientras perdía el control de sus actos, ambos estaban sumergidos en esa neblina de lujuria y pasión, era una noche especial para ambos, aunque al otro día uno de ellos lo negara y el otro creerá que solo fue una noche de sexo y nada más.

Con un último movimiento y un beso ambos llegaron al éxtasis jurándose amor eterno mutuamente entre delirios, ambos acabaron agotados y sudorosos que sin darse cuenta cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio, el menor abrazando el pecho del mayor con una ligera sonrisa que cautivo al ex vikingo quien grabo esa imagen en su mente por siempre mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio, ya mañana será otro día…

* * *

><p>Aww ¿Cómo quedo?<p>

Sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos, y quise hacerlo algo umm tierno n.n, me gusta la pareja, es una de mis recién obsesiones :D

Necesito un Enorme favor, tengo una idea que por más que quiera no la puedo sacar de la cabeza, y no la pienso escribir con personajes de Hetalia (por lo menos no con Alfie e Iggi).

Saben de otro personaje con complejo de héroe y que posiblemente esté en un triángulo amoroso.

Enserio D: si lo escribo con los de siempre terminare juntando a Iggi con Francis D: y eso ni a mí me gustaría D:

Bueno si pudieran ayudarme las amaría más de lo que ya hago… bueno y no se las recompensaría con algo D: con lo que ustedes gusten.

Bueno sin más infomerciales me despido. Adiós n.n


	8. Franada

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_Al fin se le hizo a Francis, tome en cuenta todas sus sugerencias y salió esto, espero sinceramente les guste.

_**Pareja:**_ Francia x Canadá

Disfruten ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo perdí todo y aun así te sigo amando.<strong>_

En mi vida solo han existido tres personas que he amado de verdad.

Primero la perdí a ella, mi querida y adorada Jeanne quien dio su vida por mi libertad, y ese maldito bastardo ingles me la arrebato, aunque ahora sé que no fue su culpa.

Años después perdí ante el americano, primero perdí su custodia con ese británico, bueno ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Yo, después de tantos años de rivalidad, me había enamorado de ese inglés, tonto ¿no?, pero ese día no solo perdí una nación que gobernar, perdí también el corazón de un británico.

Pero en ese día gris y frio en donde me quede sin nada apareciste tú, tú con tu mirada azul pureza, me sonreíste y viniste a mí, te cuide como un hijo hasta que aquel ser que me robo tantas cosas te alejo de mí.

Ese día te encontré mi amado Canadá…

Soy un pervertido, también soy la nación del amor día a día veo millones de historias de amor, y una que otra de desamor, pero aun así yo no sé cómo demostraste cuanto te quiero y deseo… porque te deseo más que a nada en este mundo, deseo poseerte y marcarte con mi nombre, añoro ser uno contigo en esa danza salvaje que llaman amor ¿Qué puedo decir? soy un pervertido.

Te miro ajeno a mis pensamientos, tomando aquel vaso con agua tan inocentemente mientras me sonríes tan adorablemente.

Al principio creí que eras solo un capricho pero al verte tan inocente y puro diciéndome a gritos "Tómame" mi auto control se fue a la basura y te convertiste en algo más.

Mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te añoraban con tal pasión que ni acostándome con los mejores amantes apagaba ese fervor.

Te quiero, quiero todo de ti, y deseo que nadie más te tenga, porque soy posesivo tu ere tan puro y brillante que no deseo que alguien más lo note.

Eres el contraste en mí, lo que añoro y quiero tener, eres mi amor prohibido mi amado Matthew.

Soy vil y ruin, el aprovecharme de ti de esta manera, drogándote prácticamente para así por fin poder marcarte como mío, la sola mención de esa idea me excita demasiado.

Tus adorables mejillas están rojas y tus ojos me miran suplicantes, te he dado tanto afrodisiaco que ya ni puedes moverte, te tomo de la mano y te llevo a la habitación que con tanto esmero prepare para ti, soy un salvaje pervertido, pero no un bárbaro.

Aunque nuestra primera vez sea gracias a los efectos de una casi droga hare de esta noche, tu primera noche, especial.

La habitación esta iluminada por velas y hay pétalos de rosas por todos lados, cierro la puerta con llave, no quiero interrupciones, tras de mí y te abrazo por la espalda oliendo tu cabello y besándolo suavemente, todo de ti me excita y me enciende en vehemencia, pero me contengo, tengo que ser dulce y disfrutar al máximo este momento.

Beso tu cuello haciéndote gemir fuertemente, el efecto corre por tus venas, te volteas rápidamente y me besas torpe y apasionadamente, vaya combinación es tan… tan tú-_Fran_ _ah~ Francis- _gimes mi nombre mientras tímidamente pasas tus manos por mi cuello profundizando más el beso- Me encanta como dices mi nombre Mon petit-sonrió entre el beso correspondiéndote de la manera que se debe.

Mis manos son más atrevidas que las tuyas que solo tocan sutilmente mi pelo, y me que encanta, una de mis manos comienza a desabrochar tu camisa mientras la otra se hace camino por tu piel expuesta, tan pura e inocente que pronto devorare- _Fran ah~ Francis vamos a la cama_- te alejas lentamente y me miras con esos ojos tan bellos y castos.

El francés tumba suavemente al canadiense en la cama y se posiciona sobre el terminando de quitarle la camisa- Eres tan bello- habla el francés, el menor le sonríe tiernamente mientras besa al mayor- Estas muy ansioso Mon Amour- El mencionado se sonroja ante este hecho y gira la cabeza- No te apenes- Se acerca al oído de la nación menor- Yo también lo he deseado con muchas ansias- comienza a besar el cuello del menor mientras le va dejando grandes y rojizas marcas de pertenencia, las agiles manos del mayor van tocando al menor por todo el cuerpo, una mano traviesa del mayor toca su torso desnudo mientras la otra va desabotonando los pantalones del canadiense- _Es- Espera Fran- Francis-_ lo detuvo el menor con las mejillas sonrojadas- _Yo…- _las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta enterneciendo al mayor- Seré gentil mon amour Matthew- volvió a besarlo pausadamente mientras tímidamente el canadiense comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del mayor- Matthew que atrevido- le sonrió lujuriosamente mientras se dejaba desvestir divertido por el menor.

Torpemente el canadiense desvistió al francés y viceversa quedando ambos desnudos admirándose mutuamente.

_**Como un rayo de luz llegaste a mi corazón llenándolo de amor.**_

Ambas naciones se miraban mutuamente pidiéndose permiso en silencio para continuar, el mayor decidió tomar la iniciativa besando tiernamente al menor, este le correspondió rápidamente profundizando el beso y convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado- no creí que tuvieras un lado tan atrevido- sonrió lujuriosamente el mayor siendo callado por otro beso, el francés comenzó a tocar a su amado buscando los puntos fijos que hicieran sobresaltar de pasión a su pequeño, este se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del mayor dejándose hacer entre las manos expertas- _Francis prométeme que no será solo una simple noche- _hablo el menor entre jadeos-_ porque si es una simple aventura para ti hazlo rápido y no sea gentil- _como respuesta a esto el mayor tomo su mano y la beso elegantemente- Esto será una aventura- hablo el mayor entristeciendo al menor- pero será nuestra aventura, solo tú y yo- el menor sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios apasionadamente mientras el mayor lo preparaba para su intromisión- Mío Matthew, solo mío- jadeo el francés antes de poseer a la joven nación, quien solo se estremeció ante la intromisión.

El francés no pensaba llegar a tanto esa noche, era un caballero, o pretendía serlo solo por una vez, pero las ganas de hacer suyo a esa nación lo dominaron, el hecho también que el pequeño se le insinuara entre besos y jadeos pidiéndole mas no le ayudaron en nada.

El menor gemía fuerte y roncamente el nombre del mayor acompañado de un "Te Amo", que siempre era contestado por el mayor.

Porque soy un pervertido, lo admito, pero soy un pervertido enamorado, uno que al fin ha encontrado a su única presa a la cual piensa sucumbir ante sus malvadas ideas- Matthew la próxima vez te pondré orejitas- le hablo al oído mientras lo embestía fuertemente, el menor con su juicio nublado asentía a todo lo que el mayor le pedía…

Si Francia era el país de amor… y de la perversión.

* * *

><p>La verdad no me gustó mucho como quedo, lo siento, ya tenía la idea pero me enferme y pufff murió mi musa xDU.<p>

Pensaba dejarlo en insinuación, pero luego dije naa.

Si quería hacer más pervertido al pequeño Canadá pero es tan moe ~ a mis ojos ò.o.

Aun no sé qué pareja hacer ahora T-T toda mi inspiración (o mejor dicho la idea de la siguiente) se fue muy lejos -.-

¿Alguna petición? Y no UsUk, a ellos les tengo algo preparado ~

sobre lo de el pequeño favor que les puse en el capitulo anterios, encerio no encuentro un personaje así para mi que me lo inventare o que se yo...

Ya no se cuantas parejas escribire :/

pero tengo una nueva idea para un Fic XDU y todo por una canción...

seria algo asi como "100 maneras de declararte y no morir en el intento" seria de un libro con ese nombre que Alfie ~ encontraria y lo trataria de aplicar con su amado ingles, pero aun no se si hacerlo en Humanos o como naciones ...

pero creo que mejor primero termino los que tengo XDU

cuidense y mil gracias a todas las lectoras encerio perdon por la tardanza, espero poder seguir entreteniendolas :D


	9. PruxHunXAus

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_De verdad en esto si me pase, lo escribí en mi "Trabajo" que es un museo, y yo estaba en la sala de niños pequeños, no sé por qué me inspire ahí.

_**Pareja:**_ Prusia x Hungría x Austria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tengo un deseo, un deseo oculto, uno sucio y depravado pero es mi sueño inalcanzable.<strong>_

Porque de todos los días los miro a los dos y mis instintos comienzan a salir, me contengo para no abalanzarme contra ellos, para no tirarlos ahí y montar un espectáculo que le fascinaría a Francia y a Japón.

Por una parte esta él, el señorito tan fino y retacado, que me dan ganas de tomarlo salvajemente y hacerlo perder aquella educación de la cual se siente tan orgulloso, hacerle ponerse vulgar y obsceno, esa idea me excita y me hace desearlo más.

Pero por otro lado esta ella, salvaje e incontrolable como un gato salvaje, alguien que deseo amaestrar sucumbirla ante mí y tenerla suplicando por más de mí.

Por qué a veces sueño que tengo a ese austriaco bajo mi cuerpo soltando frases incoherentes y llenas de placer, también hay días en que sueño que esa castaña se aferra a mi espalda mientras la hago gritar de placer, en que nos besamos salvajemente y olvidamos que somos enemigos.

Pero lo que más sueño es que los tengo a ambos debajo de mi cuerpo, suspirando placenteramente dándome ganas de más, dejándome con un apetito que hasta el momento no he sabido saciar, porque mis sueños son retorcidos al igual que mis pensamientos.

Por qué no amo a uno, los amo a los dos ¿eso es enfermo? ¿Eso es imposible? Me repito todas las mañanas al despertar, ya no debo de soñar con ellos, no debo de soñar que hago perder el control al señorito, ni tampoco que hago caer a mis pies a la pequeña bestia salvaje que es Hungría.

Pero es esa rebeldía y ese refinamiento, que tanto contrastan, que me hace desearlos más, que sean míos y de nadie más.

Esa es la causa de que haya puesto a mis mejores científicos a crear dicho Afrodisiaco, en realidad deseaba tenerlos y la espera me mataba, todo fue tan perfecto, ni si quiera si lo hubiera planeado hubiera salido tan bien.

Sabía que nadie rechazaría mi idea, no había forma que sospecharan y eso lo hizo aún más fácil, pero aun así era injusto ser el único que disfrutaría, además necesitaba un poco de ayuda y quien mejor que mis querido compinche Francés, así que avisando a la mayoría de los desdichados, que como yo tenían sueños sucios y secretos, di por concretado mi plan, tal vez luego me sirva de algo que me deban favores.

Mi plan consistía en algo tan simple, llevar a ambos objetos de mi deseo a una habitación aparte, tomarnos en confianza y luego ellos cederían ante el efecto de mi potente afrodisiaco.

Y como profeta mi plan se llevaba a cabo, ambos bebieron todo lo que les di, y como resultado, ahora, tengo a Hungría entre mis brazos mientras el señorito la besa con fervor, lo cual me hace pensar que esto es mejor que mis sueños- Rodé ¿Me Dejarías darte un beso?- note como alzaba su vista de los pechos de Hungría, la cual solo tenía los ojos cerrados, me miro con sus ojos nublados de deseo, ya sin pensar en lo que hacía y se acercó lentamente a mí, sin poder evitarlo lo tome del cuello y lo bese salvajemente, como cada noche en mi cabeza, Eli nos miraba sorprendida y con brillo en sus ojos, supongo que por más excitada que este no deja su lado yaoistico, sonrió lujuriosamente mientras paso mi lengua por sus labios y este les permite la entrada, ¡pero que condenadamente bien se sentía!- pensé mientras profundizaba el beso ante los ojo de Hungría, a la cual jale con mi mano libre, me separe del señorito dejando un hilo de baba- Que falta de modales señorito, como dejas a Eli fuera de esto- hable burlonamente mientras besaba, ahora, salvajemente a la mujer presente.

Austria miraba como el Prusiano devoraba a beso a la húngara mientras la recostaba sobre el- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir como una mano del peliblanco se metía por su ropa causándole un gran suspiro de pasión, arqueo su espalda logrando rozar la pare trasera de la mujer quien se estremeció ante la cercanía del castaño-Sí que eres un pervertido, ya estás tan excitado y vaya manera de hacerlo saber, ¿no Eli?- la mujer solo se sonrojo mientras sentía cierta parte del aristócrata Chocano contra ella.

El peliblanco aprovecho el bochorno de ambo jóvenes para terminar de desvestir rápidamente a la mujer, y de paso desabotono el pantalón del castaño- Ahora Rodé ¿Qué prefieres ir enfrente o atrás?- soltó sin tapujos antes de volver a devorar el cuello de la mujer o acaso ¿Tú quieres ir en medio?- ambos jóvenes lo miraron sin comprender, con la mirada más que nublada, al igual que su mente- Bien lo haremos a mi modo- movió a la mujer de su lugar voltio al austriaco hasta dejarlo de espaldas a él, luego lo coloco encima de la mujer y él se posiciono sobre el castaño- Listo- sonrió pervertida mente mientras comenzaba a quitarle las prendas al joven, ambos jóvenes al sentir el tacto del uno con el otro solo soltaron leves gemidos, el peli blanco aprovecho esto y termino de desvestir al caballero, comenzó a besar la espalda desnuda del castaño dejando leves chupetones por todo su cuello, mientras este hacia lo mismo con la joven.

Estuvieron así un rato, toqueteándose y besándose entre sí mismos con lujuria- Saben esta posición ya no me gusto- jalo a ambos jóvenes, desnudos igual que él, esta dejarlos incoados- lo haremos como estábamos hace rato- paso su mano por la fuerte erección del castaño para sugestionarlo más- Tú Iras enfrente y yo atrás- comento a lo cual solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza, ambos jóvenes se posicionaron en la forma que mencionaron, maravillando a la mujer presente, la cual se sentía como en el cielo.

Tal vez no estaba bien lo que hacían pero no podían detenerse, ni detener al prusiano, se rindieron ante los instintos que erguían de ellos y se dejaron dominar por los deseos reprimidos que los invadían.

El prusiano le dio la orden al castaño para que ambos movieran sus caderas al mismo tiempo y así penetrar a la joven causándole un gran dolor y placer.

Como si lo hubieran planeado ambos hombres se movían al mismo tiempo causando descargas de placer que los envolvía a los tres, e vez en cuando el prusiano unía salvajemente sus labios a los del castaño jadeando fuertemente.

La húngara no podía no moverse, solo gemía fuerte e inentendible, se aferraba fuertemente a ambos hombres mientras admiraba como estos se besaban cada rato.

El momento cúspide llego, ambos se movían frenéticamente haciendo que la joven solo cerrara los ojos ante tan placenteras emociones.

Y en un último movimiento ella grito el nombre del austriaco y viceversa, dejándolos agotados.

Los tres se desplomaron sobre la cama, cayendo ambos castaños dormidos al acto, el prusiano los admiro en silencio, si sus fantasías al final se habían realizado, y de qué manera, fue lo más excitante que pudo haber hecho, pero aun así un vacío se formaba en su ser…- Rayos ahora me quede con ganas de mas- se dijo antes de acurrucarse con los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Acabe.<p>

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

MyobiXHitachiin Ahora si me sentí una pervertida, ¿saben dónde me inspire para este capítulo?

Ya se lo conté a alguien (AllegraIvanova ) y se carcajeo D:

He de decir que donde me inspire era en una zona para niños XDU ahora si me pase.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado.

Próxima Pareja: Rusia x China.

Mil gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, por ustedes sigo escribiendo :D

Espero poder seguir complaciéndolas


	10. RxC  SxF

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_Como siento que me he tardado Mucho he decidido hacer un capítulo de doble pareja, espero y les guste…

_**Pareja:**_ Rusia x China, Suecia x Finlandia.

* * *

><p>Rusia aru~- se oyó la voy del chino en la sala de conferencias, el mencionado lo miro rápidamente- ¿Qué sucede china, da ~?- se acercó al asiático haciéndolo retroceder por la cercanía- umm me preguntaba ¿Iras a la fiesta de Francia, aru ~?- el ruso frunció el ceño- Si, ¿acaso tú no?- aún seguía un tanto molesto- eh bueno Aru~ no estoy seguro- hablo un tanto avergonzado- Ve Yao, me sentiré solo si no estás- cambio su cara a la del niño inocente, que se supone es o pretende serlo, causando un leve sonrojo en el mayor, de edad claro está- umm está bien te veré halla entonces- comento antes de retirarse rápidamente- oh Yao ¿Cuándo serás mío?- miro afligido como el castaño se había ido repentinamente.<p>

_**Como explicarte lo que siento, como controlar estos celos**_

_**Si supieras que deseo sellar tus labios con los míos **_

_**Cada que mencionas el nombre de otro.**_

_**Me muero por tenerte y tú no eres **_

_**Consciente de eso, tal vez deba**_

_**Demostrártelo de una**_

_**Mejor manera, una más**_

_**Salvaje y ruda…**_

_**Porque tú eres mío Yao…**_

La idea era más que tonta, ¿Agua de naranja? Que rayos pensaba el prusiano- se lamentaba internamente el Ruso- y se supone que hoy era el día en que Yao sería uno conmigo Da~- solo un fuerte suspiro, diviso a lo lejos al chino que recién salía de la sala de juntas acompañado por Japón y Grecia- Oh Iván-san- le saludo educadamente en japonés al divisar su presencia- oh Japón, Da~- le regreso el saludo lentamente- Grecia y China- miro intensamente el al último- ¿Lo veremos en la fiesta?- pregunto amablemente el japonés- ¿Irán ustedes? Clavo su mirada en el asiático mayor- Si, iremos todos- respondió rápidamente el chino volteando su mirada para otra parte- Me Alegro, entonces los veré haya- el japonés callo un minuto pensando en algo- China-san- llamo a su ex tutor- Grecia-san y yo llegaremos un poco tarde,¿ por qué no se va con Rusia-san a la fiesta?- Ambos países se miraron rápidamente- Si a Yao no le molesta sería un honor ir con el- el mencionado se sonrojo rápidamente, causando una risita y un brillo en los ojos japoneses- está bien aru~- las cuatros naciones se despidieron rápidamente, prometiendo verse en la fiesta del francés pervertido.

El día de la fiesta llego, China estuvo como loco con respecto a que ponerse, Iván causo más miedo a sus subordinados con el mismo tema, al final ambos quedaron más que hermosos a la vista del otro.

Haciendo gala de su amabilidad, y su aura amenazadora, el Ruso tomo del brazo al castaño, le abrió la puerta de la casa y le corrió la silla, una vez llegaron al lugar- China da~- llamo el ruso al asiático- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- el asiático azorado por las excesivas atenciones del ruso asintió tímidamente.

El ruso camino directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba las jarras de agua, cuando estaba a punto de llegar el prusiano le llamo- Anda Tiene que ver con algo que te ayudara a mejorar _demasiado _tu relación con China- le convencía el peli blanco, lo cual funciono ya que con solo mencionar al castaño el mecánicamente se acercó.

Escucho atenta e impacientemente al prusiano, quien iba a decir que el hermano mayor del alemán pudiera tener tan… ¡buenas Ideas!, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un puñado de sobrecito y corrió a lado de su amado mientras mentalmente armaba un plan infalible para que ese chino fuera solo de él.

Una vez llego a su lado lo admiro, era tan delgado y delicado, pero a la vez tan fuerte y hábil, vacío tres sobres de aquel maravilloso invento, aun no podía creer que la idea fuera puramente del prusiano, digo teniendo amigos como el pedófilo español y el pervertido francés, era más creíble que la idea fuera de este último, tomo el vaso y se lo dio a su amado castaño, el cual agradeciendo tantas molestias lo tomo sin sospechar que algo malo tuviera- Aru~ sabe un poco extraño- comento con las mejillas de un rojo carmín- china da ~ ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?- el chino un poco aturdido solo acepto débilmente dejándose llevar por el más joven.

El soviético diviso a lo lejos unos pequeños sillones que se encontraban en un lejano rincón que era cubierto por unas cortinas, se sentó en el sillón y jalo al chino hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, claro en el camino le dio otro vaso de agua, y en estos momentos le daba otro al chino sentado sobre sus piernas, el cual comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre las caderas del ruso, el cual se la pasaba hablándole al oído preguntándole cosas que el chino en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera aceptado- Rusia Aru ~ ¿Qué tal si vamos a una habitación?- el mencionado sonrió más que satisfecho por la propuesta, la cual acepto sin pensarlo dos veces- tus deseos son ordenes yao-yao- lo tomo en brazos y rápidamente llego a una habitación desocupada, se sentó en la cama y posiciono al chino, una vez más, sobre de él, y es que la forma en que se movía sobre su cuerpo era tan placentero, lo hacía arder de deseo.

El ruso volvió a darle otro vaso de agua, aunque el sentido de cordura del chino se fue hace mucho de vacaciones, en cuanto termino de beber el líquido, el chino comenzó a moverse más seductoramente sobre el ruso, lo miro con lujuria, induciendo al menor a poseerlo salvajemente, pero algo de remordimiento cubrió al ruso- ¿Yao en realidad desea a Iván da ~?- pregunto con la poca cordura que le quedaba, el chino no se la ponía fácil, moviéndose de esa manera debajo de él.

El chino lo miro curioso y sonrío – Desde hace mucho tiempo aru ~- sonrío tiernamente para después besar al ruso de manera inocente, la sonrisa del ruso le ilumino- entonces Yao será uno conmigo- dejo de contenerse el Ruso para después besar de manera salvaje al asiático mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa – Serás mío Yao, solo mío da ~ - se escuchó decir al ruso antes de que la habitación fuera inundada por fuertes gemidos del chino quien era desnudado por el Ruso de manera rápido.

El ruso ya dominado por el deseo que desde hace años venia controlando prácticamente rompió la ropas del asiático, el cual no corto ni perezoso comenzó a quitarle la camisa al soviético-Rusia aru~- grito el chino una vez que el soviético comenzó a posar sus grandes manos por sus muslos- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre- le hablo lujuriosamente mientras tomaba salvajemente los labios del mayor.

Los gemidos eran oídos por todo el pasillo, si no fuera porque prácticamente todas las demás naciones estaban haciendo cosas no sanas y puras a los ojos castos, todo el mundo en la fiesta hubiera escuchado los sonoros gemidos del chino, que gritaba de placer ante las caricias dadas por su amante- Iván _ah ~_- se retorcía el chino en la cama mientras el ruso lo preparaba para su intromisión, él nunca lastimaría a su adorado Yao- Listo mi querido Yao- le anuncio el mayor de estatura al castaño, posicionándose entre sus piernas y comenzando poco a poco a fundirse con el asiático- Mío- rugió el ruso una vez que entro en el castaño- _ah~ Iván aru~_- grito lleno de placer el chino una vez se hizo uno con el mayor de estatura- _Mas ah~ más rápido, mas ~_- gemía sin control el castaño- como desees Yao- hablo mientras sonreía el ruso, hizo caso a las órdenes del ex imperio y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre el castaño, causando una ola de placer que invadió a ambos países.

El asiático cargado de placer abrazo fuertemente al ruso por el cuello mientras soltaba gemidos en su oído, lo que causaba una mayor excitación en el soviético, una vez sintieron tocar el cielo juntos el castaño cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente, el ruso lo miraba rigurosamente- ¿Yao aguantarías otras rondas?- el mencionado se sonrojo furiosamente, el ruso aun no salía de él- espera aru~ te estas volviendo a excitar- chillo ya cansado- Mañana quien no podrá caminar seré yo- hablo indignado, el ruso lo ignoro y comenzó a darle leves embestidas que poco a poco iban excitando al castaño- no te preocupes Iván cargara a Yao todo el día si es necesario- Maldito Ruso _ah~_-

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está la primera pareja, ¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad no sé por qué me tare tanto en esta pareja, pero termine, espero y les guste a continuación:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suecia x Finlandia…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Suecia siempre ha sido un tipo calmado, nunca metiéndose con la gente, aunque tenga esa cara que da miedo y esa aura tan intimidante, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo es la persona más tierna y amable del mundo, poco a poco yo Tino Väinämöinen, o mejor conocido como Finlandia me he dado cuenta de esto, aunque al principio eh de confesar el me daba mucho miedo, y también me hacía enojar por llamarme "Esposa".<p>

He conocido facetas de él que nadie más sabrá, se cosas él que nadie imaginaria, por ejemplo: Su-san es la persona más inocente del mundo, ¡enserio!, aunque no lo demuestre él puede creer que todo y en todos de manera casi tierna y peligrosa, por lo cual Dinamarca siempre le hace bromas de doble sentido sin que este lo note, aunque siempre están peleando sin razón aparente.

Dinamarca, es la única nación que hace que Berwald, o Suecia, se ponga agresivo y de mal humor, es algo extraño, Su-san siempre es callado, pero en cuento se asoma Mathias él cambia radicalmente, se gritan y miran como si se fueran a matar, lo cual es extraño ya que Su-san no menciona más de cuatro palabras con migo.

La verdad es que la relación que tienen ellos dos, si una relación de Odio- rivalidad- hermandad es algo que envidio, aunque él me llame "Esposa" no hay ninguna clase de confianza o comunicación, aunque solo se tratara de gritos como con el danés.

Poco a poco este sentimiento de querer monopolizarlo me ha estado persiguiendo, por eso me sentí feliz cuando nos dejaron a solas en la fiesta, cuando solo éramos él y yo, pero como siempre Su-san tan amable se ofreció por ir por agua para los dos.

Pero mientras lo veía marchar escuche "Esa" conversación entre algunas naciones, y vi como Is se le acercaba a Mi Su-san, no podía creer que ese pequeño rufián quisiera quitármelo- el pequeño finlandés se cacheteo mentalmente por pensar de esa manera, de repente sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombre- T`ma- le ofreció un vaso el sueco- gracias Su-san- bebió el contenido del vaso, sin notar la mirada del islandés y el danés- Muy rica ¿no, Su-san?- el sueco solo asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a darle un sorbo a su vaso, sintiendo como extrañamente el agua le raspaba la garganta y poco a poco sentía más calor en su estómago y parte baja-T`no- le llamo el sueco con una extraña voz, más ronca y seria de lo normal, lo cual espanta un poco al pequeño rubio- Dime Su-san- le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa- Vam`n`s- el de lentes se levantó casi bruscamente del sillón y rápidamente tomo la mano del menor para luego jalarlo y que este chocara contra su pecho, el finlandés se sonrojo al acto- Su-san ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto nervioso por la cercanía, el sueco solo lo miro inquisitivamente por un rato, apreciando las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, incitándolo a hacer actos impuros con aquellos carnosos labios que se le mostraban tan tentadoramente cercas de el- umm…- murmuro antes de ponerse en marcha a un destino desconocido por ambas naciones, jalo al más pequeño detrás de él.

Caminaron hasta el tercer piso de la mansión- Su-san- tiro de su mano para así detener al mayor- ¿Dime que te sucede?- hablo con la respiración irregular por casi ir corriendo detrás del más alto, mordió nerviosamente sus labios mientras su mano era liberada del agarre, bajo la vista tiernamente sonrojado, una visión tan condenadamente inocente y a la vez sexi- Su-san- lo miro suplicante con sus mejillas invadidas de vergüenza y continuando mordiéndose los labios, demasiado visión para el mayor, el cual en su límite empujo al menor en un rincón debajo de las escaleras, donde curiosamente todo estaba oscuro, y si alguien pasaba por ahí no los vería, obviamente era casa del francés, beso al pequeño con ferocidad, liberando todos los deseos impuros que sentía por el pequeño Tino, lo beso con fuerza y pasión, mordisqueo levemente el labio del menor arrancándole un tierno gemido, que excito más a su acompañante, mientras ligeramente abría su boca, dejando pasar la ágil lengua del mayor, la cual exploro con ganas la boca del pequeño santa, se extasió con el sabor de labios hasta que el aire se les escapo.

Tino sintió como poco a poco se quedaba sin aire, al igual que el sueco, por lo cual se tuvieron que separar lentamente, el finlandés cerro los ojos de vergüenza, su respiración volvió a ser irregular, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes y sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso- ¿Su-san?- hablo entre cortado el menor, como respuesta fue nuevamente acorralado para volver a ser besado con la misma intensidad, las manos del sueco comenzaron a meterse debajo de la camisa del menor, el cual tenía sus manos en el cuello del mayor, aferrándose a él para no caerse.

Una mano de Berwald comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de tino, mientras la otra se colaba en su pecho, el finlandés solo soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer- Su-san _Ah ~ no_- hablaba entre el beso, el mayor se separó de él y lo miro fijamente- T´ qu´er´- hablo roncamente el Sueco mientras devoraba el cuello del finlandés- _¡Berwald!- _grito excitado el pequeño Tino, no comprendía la conducta del mayor- _Ah ~- _soltó un fuerte gemido al momento que el sueco comenzó a dejarle chupetones, si, poco le importaba ya el porqué de la actitud del mayor- No Su-san, no toques _Ah ~_ahí- hablo azorado el menor al sentir como la traviesa mano del sueco, de estar en su pecho se dirigía a su entrepierna, el sueco era rápido, siempre directo y a lo que va, y lo es aún más si esta excitado, ya luego tendría tiempo de disfrutarlo más la próxima vez.

El sueco comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del finlandés, el cual cegado por la pasión comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del mayor, admirando los musculosos brazos del sueco, su piel aperlada, que se veía más hermosa con las pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrían por ella, alzo su mirada y le quito lentamente los lentes, quedando boquiabierto ante la imagen que aprecio, el sueco se miraba más que sensual, con su pelo alborotado, terminando de quitarse la camisa, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo, por el cual corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor, un pensamiento paso por la cabeza del menor al ver esto- "Me encantaría secarlas con mi lengua"- se ruborizo aún más ante esto, el sueco termino de quitarse la camisa, y de paso quitarle la del finlandés, también se desabrocho el pantalón mostrando su excitación mientras volvía a aprisionar a la nación más chica contra la pared, volteándolo y dejándolo de espaldas a el- Tino- hablo ronco y claro en el oído del joven, mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de este, comenzó a quitar la ropa del finlandés para luego estimularlo de tal manera que el pequeño se aferraba tan fuerte de las paredes mientras gritaba el nombre de la nación sueca- Jag a"lskar dig- hablo el sueco en su idioma natal antes de comenzar a penetrar a la joven nación, a la cual sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, por lo cual es sueco tomo sus caderas fuertemente mientras embestía contra el- Ma rakastan sinua- comenzó a gritar el finlandés mientras sentía como el sueco chocaba contra sus caderas y como lo tocaba, eran sus idiomas natales los que transmitían un mismo sentimiento entre vaivenes

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, el sueco tomo el rostro del más pequeño y le planto un apasionado beso mientras ambos se dejaban caer al piso cansados por la pasada acción- T´ am´- volvió a repetir el sueco una vez más mientras hundía su cara en el cabello del menor- yo también te amo- se recostó en el pecho del mayor, quedándose así un rato hasta rendirse al cansancio, la más alta nación tomo a su recién amante en brazos, lo arropo y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones vacías… ya mañana volvería a disfrutar con su Esposa…

* * *

><p>Ya tenía este capítulo terminado, pero me enferme y no podía pasarlo a la computadora, enserio lamento el retraso, de verdad lo lamento, prometo actualizar más rápido D:<p>

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, si yo sé que querían que Prusia se violara a Austria, pero cuando pensé en la historia quedo ese trio de esta manera, y si lo cambiaba cambiaria cierta trama de la historia.

El RoChu se lo quería dedicar a AllegraIvanova, si, es la única con la que hablo por skype y está bien loca con todo el cariño del mundo (¿?).

Pero había tantas amantes de esta pareja que al final se la dedico a todas ellas

El SuFin, va para las amantes de ellos, son very cutes.

No sé qué pareja poner ahora, y como recompensa por mi retraso, el primer Review tiene el derecho de elegir la siguiente pareja y la situación (si se imagina algo en especial).

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y seguir mis locas ideas.

Antes de que se me olvide "The boy Is a Monster" Posiblemente le hago la continuación, no prometo nada, y es que me facina el Alfred salvaje viola Ingleses (¿?)

Pero pues si no puedo tengan en mente esto, Alfie Ama violar ingleses, pero solo ingleses, pero sobre todo eso el ama A Iggi con todas sus fuerzas :D

Las amantes de Alfie exigen que lo haga quedar bien, posiblemente lo haga ;D.

**Bueno cuídense y mil gracias por leer :D**


	11. A x I

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_En la mayor parte del Capitulo Narra Alemania :D

_**Pareja:**_ Alemania x Italia

* * *

><p>Una vez más te tocare, sentiré tu piel y me olvidare de todo lo que existe, me olvidare de en donde estamos y que estamos haciendo, porque con solo mirar tus ojos puedo sentir como poco a poco pierdo el control sobre mí.<p>

Porque tocar tu piel hace que me excite, sentir el roce de mis manos sobre tu piel me hace desearte más, tus gemidos que inundan el solitario baño hacen que tenga deseos de devorarte de una sola vez.

¿Por qué Italia, no, Feliciano hacer que yo me ponga así?, me comporto como un lobo feroz casando a caperucita, así es como te miras en este momento en que te tengo acorralado encima de un lava manos sonrojado para mí, sumiso a mis deseos salvajes, a mis mordidas y rasguños, porque si, no lo negare, me fascina marcarte como mío.

No sé porque me comporto así, poco a poco se nubla mi juicio solo tengo un pensamiento en mi mente y es el de hacerte mío de una sola vez, fundirme en tu cuerpo y plagarme de esa magnífica sensación en la que solo dos amantes se pueden aventurar.

Te tomo de la cintura y te acomodo en ese pequeño e incómodo lava manos, muerdo con fiereza tu cuello deleitándome con tus quejidos de placer ante cada acto, poco a poco te quito la ropa y tú haces lo mismo, tus manos se aferran con fuerza a mis espalda, dejando tus uñas marcadas entre cada mordisco dado a tu piel expuesta.

Me alejo un momento para terminar de desprendernos de las ultimas prendas que nos cubrían a ambos, me miras de arriba para abajo sonriendo ante lo que vez-_Ve ~_ ¿te he dicho que amo tu musculoso cuerpo?- habla el italiano con una voz coqueta e inocente al mismo tiempo- y yo, ¿te he dicho que me encanta apreciarte de esta manera?- ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, el castaño pasa sus brazos por el cuello del alemán y lo atrae hacia si besándolo con una lujuria y pasión digna de un Italiano.

Poco a poco el alemán comienza a profundizar el beso, mordiendo y succionando los labios del castaño inicio una guerra entre sus bocas, una guerra en la que los soldados eran sus lenguas, que peleaban en una danza tan seductora una con la otra.

El alemán comenzó a tomar las piernas del italiano y las coloco alrededor de su cintura- _Ve Doitsu~_ te necesito- soltó con un aire erótico el italiano mientras arqueaba su espalda para rozar de esta manera su tórax con el del rubio_**- Feliciano**_- rugió excitado el alemán ante dicha acción.

El militar paso su mano por el cuerpo del italiano causándole una placentera sensación- _Ah Doitsu mas ~_- gemía el italiano provocando al alemán quien ya nublado por el deseo penetro de un solo golpe y sin avisar al castaño- _¡Doitsu! Ah_ ~- comenzó a gritar el italiano ante dicha acción…

_**¡Crack!- **__Ah~ ah ~- __**Crack- **__Doitsu ~ más rápido-el lavamanos volvió a crujir ante los fuertes y fieros movimientos- __**Crack-**__ Lud ah ~- __**Crack- **__Una embestida más- Fe- Feliciano- __**Crack … **__**¡Crack!- **__Lud Ah~- Grito el castaño a punto de llegar al éxtasis, sujeto con fuerza el cuello del alemán y lo beso con toda la pasión que contenía su pequeño y frágil cuerpo- __**¡Crack!- ¡Crack!- **__Ambos tocaron el cielo juntos en un hermoso vaivén que incluía sus cuerpos y sentimientos- Ve ~ Ti Amo- sonrió feliz el italiano ante tan placentera emoción vivida- __**Ich liebe dicho**__- comento el alemán sonrojado antes de cargar en brazos a su amante y recostarse juntos en el suelo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Momento Us x Uk ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Abro lentamente los ojos y noto que aún no ha amanecido, la habitación se encuentra en penumbras- Umm…- bajo mi vista hasta mis brazos y una tierna sonrisa se asoma en mis labios.<p>

Ahí estas tu mi amado Arthur iluminado por la esplendorosa luz de la luna, haciéndote lucir como un bello ángel bajado del cielo solo para ser contaminado por mí- I Love You- me declaro una vez más en la noche mientras beso lentamente tu cabello.

Te envuelvo una vez en mis brazos y me alegro de rememorar todo lo que vivimos e hicimos en esta noche, y en esta habitación, aun pienso que todo esto es un sueño y temo que mañana al despertar no estés a mi lado y todo haya sido una mentira.

Pero por el momento me dejare llevar por esta sensación que me provoca el solo verte tumbado a mi lado, te miro una vez más antes de cerrar mis ojos una vez más y volver al mundo de los sueños en el que tú eres el rey de ese mundo para mi…

* * *

><p>Enserio perdón por la tardanza, se me había muerto la inspiración u.u, pero me dije "No puedes dejar sin terminar tus historias" y me propuse terminarlas ò.o.<p>

Además tengo unas ideas nuevas y quería publicarlas, pero ya será cuando termine de actualizar y finalizar todas mis historias.

Espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado, la verdad ya no recuerdo que parejas me faltan, así que si ustedes querían que escribiera sobre una avísenme, si no seguiré con mi idea de "el día después de la fiesta" a ver la reacción de las naciones :D

Bueno sin más que decir, aparte de que siento la tardanza, espero y les haya gustado :D

Ciao ~

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


	12. g X j

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración:**_Gracias a yukimura por recordarme las parejas que me hacen falta.

_**Pareja:**_ Grecia x Japón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicen que los griegos son muy buenos en el sexo, ¿tienen razón Japón?<strong>_

Grecia-san deténgase onegai- hablo un sonrojado japonés – No- no vamos muy rápido- comento mientras el griego dejaba de jugar con su cuellos- Pero si solo nos hemos besado- contesto un poco cansado el griego- ya es suficiente- se paró rápidamente el japonés y se dirigió al baño a arreglarse…

Si esa era la relación entre el griego y el japonés, solo a eso llegaban, Japón era tan retacado que nunca dejaba que el griego le mostrara porque era un de los principales países más apasionados…

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, con la, no tan, tonta idea del prusiano y el pervertido francés, Grecia no estaba hecho para la abstinencia, pero tampoco se iba a convertir en un violador de adorables japoneses, solo un empujoncito en el carácter de su rígido japonés y él podría enseñarle que tan bueno es en el sexo.

Y como lo predijo en cuanto el japonés probó un sorbo de la bebida pudo notar como la atracción entre ambos cuerpos creció, como la tensión sensual del asiático irradiaba dramáticamente incitándolo a tomarlo de una vez, pero no, lo haría disfrutar y morir de placer.

Ah ~ Grecia-san- gimió el Nipón mientras el eclético terminaba de desnudarlo tocando sugerentemente todo su cuerpo en el proceso- Dime Heracles, Kiku- hablo con su voz adormecida que le dio un toque tan sensual.

Admiro a su adorado asiático, mientras terminaba de desvestirse- Abre la boca Kiku- el mencionado accedió sin pensar en las órdenes del griego, mientras este metía dos de sus dedos en su boca- ahora chupa- y sin pensarlo el japonés hizo caso a las ordenes- Pronto lo disfrutaras- ronroneo el griego mientras besaba el pecho del japonés dejando marcas a su paso.

El japonés gemía mientras seguía con su cometido, nunca se había sentido tan bien, el griego con tan pocas acciones podía hacerlo experimentar tantas cosas y emociones, eso era lo que más le atraía de la nación mayor- Abre- ordeno nuevamente el castaño- ahora es tu turno de disfrutar- paso su mojada mano por el torso del japonés mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo hasta tocar el punto más sensible del peli negro.

Esto te gustara en cuanto te acostumbres- comenzó a introducir sus dedos por la cavidad trasera del japonés, el cual se removió incomodo por la nueva intromisión en su cuerpo- Heracles-san de- deténgase ah ~- hablo entre gemidos, mientras que el griego aumentaba los movimientos de su mano.

Así estuvieron un rato, el griego acostumbrando el cuerpo del japonés para su intromisión, mientras lo hacía gemir de placer-Heracles-san ah ~ - gemía el japonés- no pongas el "san" Kiku- comenzó a sacar sus dedos del japonés- creo que ya estás listo- se acomodó en las piernas del japonés y entro en un solo movimiento, sacando un grito de dolor del japonés el cual se aferró al castaño mientras rasguñaba su espalda.

Hera- Heracles-san ah~- gemía el japonés entre embestidas- Kiku harás que tome medidas en contra de que me pongas el san- hablo calmadamente el griego mientras se movía sobre el cuerpo del japonés- Ah~ Heracles-s mm- el castaño lo callo con un beso- cada que intentes decirlo te silenciare con un beso- el peli negro sonrojado siguió gimiendo más entre movimientos.

Ahh~ Heracles mmm- exclamo el japonés mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- yo aún no termino Kiku- comento el griego mientras seguía arremetiendo contra el cuerpo del japonés, el cual ya agotado solo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba manejar al antojo del mayor.

Gracia mostrando él porque era uno de los principales países del sexo mostro una gran resistencia, el cual mañana pagaría el cuerpo del asiático- Kiku ah ~- grito lleno de placer mientras se corría dentro del mencionado- fue maravilloso- se recostó en su pecho mientras que el japonés jugaba con su cabellos- debemos repetirlo- el asiático ya nublado por el cansancio solo asintió antes de caer dormido- Buenas noches mi amado Kiku- hablo el griego antes de tapar sus cuerpos y dormir alado de su adorada nación.

Si ya mañana seria otro día, y habrá muchos más para repetirlo, porque de ahora en adelante dormir no será su acción favorita… preferirá hacer más cosas en la cama con su adorado Kiku…

* * *

><p>Aww ya se me tarde mucho, pero por fin actualizo, si están leyendo esto es porque acabo de terminar de editar el nuevo capítulo de la hermana de Alfred y Matthew, ese es mi propósito ante de año nuevo, subir dos Fics de regalo y actualizar mis dos Fics activos.<p>

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este año, espero y pasen felices fiestas: D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


	13. El día despues

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: Trío, leve Lime entre ciertas parejas, parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración:**_ Capitulo Final, Espero y lo disfruten.

_**Pareja:**_ Todas…

* * *

><p>Las hermosas y elegantes cortinas permitían que unos débiles rayos de luz se colaran lentamente por la casa del francés.<p>

Cada rincón, cada habitación era débilmente tocada por esta magnifica luz.

Umm- murmuro un ingles removiéndose lentamente en la cama- arg- soltó un leve quejido al sentir como la luz le pegaba en la cara, poso su mano en su cara para así intentar dormir un poco mas-Maldito sol- hablo enojado al ver que su sueño había sido ahuyentado, intento moverse y pararse pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo

- ¿Wath the…?- menciono al alzar lentamente las cobijas y admirar el cuerpo del americano cercas del suyo, como los brazos de este rodeaban posesivamente su cintura- Eh ¿América?- intento deshacerse del agarre, per solo consiguió que el menor se aferrara mas a el- He Emancipado levántate- lo intento mover ligeramente, resignado se acomodó en la cama una vez mas y de repente

- ¿Qué Fuck Hice ayer?- reacciono al notar su desnudes y la de su acompañante- Umm Iggi duérmete- hablo entre dormido el americano acurrucándose en el cuello del ingles- no seas indecente, suéltame- hablaba completamente sonrojado al recordar todos los sucesos de anoche- Umm Iggi lo hicimos toda la noche déjame descansar- le susurro al oído del ingles el cual se sonrojo aun mas ante dichas palabras.

Sin oponer ya mas resistencia y sumida en una gran vergüenza se acurruco en la cama cubriéndose completamente con la cobija sintiendo como aquellos fuertes brazos se ceñían aun mas a su cintura juntando los cuerpos desnudos.

En medio de esta escena varios pares de ojos se abrieron y un fuerte grito hizo resonar toda la casa-¿Pero que (Inserte una grosería en diferentes idiomas) Hice anoche?...

El grito hizo levantar a las dos naciones angloparlantes del susto- Fuck quería dormir mas a lado de mi querido Iggi- hablo enojado el americano, mientras lentamente soltaba al ingles, el cual ya se había sentado en la cama.

Se escucharon varios pasos correr rápidamente- Maldito Danés ¿Qué me hiciste?- se oyó la apurada vos del Noruego- Noru, todo fue con tu consentimiento, ¡Eh! Noru ¿Qué te paso?- la voz del danés se torno asustada- Maldito mis piernas me duelen- la voz fría y enojada del noruego se escucho por toda la casa- N- Noru permite que te cargue de nuevo a la habitación- y así entre golpes y regaños las voces de ambos nórdicos desapareció de los pasillos.

Vaya al parecer no fuimos los únicos que la pasamos bien- hablo divertido el americano mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa- Iggi Kiss me- hablo juguetonamente el americano- Déjame en paz- respondió apenado el ingles terminando de arreglarse su camisa- Oh vamos ayer no te hacías tan difícil- inflo las mejillas- Calla stupid- miro a otro lado- come on Iggi, ¿Ya no me quieres?- miro tristemente a su ex tutor- Idiot- se acercó rápidamente el ingles a su compañero y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios mientras se acercaba a la puerta- vamos a comer- abrió lentamente la puerta sin mirar al menor- Yes- hablo feliz el americano mientras alcanzaba a la nación mas vieja y la tomaba de la mano.

En una habitación llena de pétalos dos cuerpo se encontraban cubiertos por una fina sabana blanca, ambas naciones que yacían ahí dormidos se abrazaban tiernamente, pero su paz fue rota por los estridentes gritos que corrieron por toda la casa- Estupid American- se oyó la voz del ingles gritar por toda la casa seguido del estridente sonido de varios platos romperse- Iggi no comeré eso- la voz del americano hizo acto de presencia.

Los cuerpos en esa habitación comenzaron a moverse- Umm- se oyó un leve quejido- esos dos no pueden llevarse bien por un día- el magnifico acento francés salió de debajo de las sabanas- aun estoy agotado- se quejo dramáticamente mientras intentaba mover sus manos

- Pero que…- miro el por que sus manos no podían moverse y una gran sonrisa se asomo en su rostro- Mon Petite- quito lentamente las sabanas apreciando el cuerpo que dormía plácidamente a lado de el- si que tienes el sueño pesado- se recostó de nuevo a su lado y acaricio su pelo.

Lentamente los ojos del canadiense comenzaron a abrirse- Umm ¿Ya es de día?- pregunto somnoliento- Si mon a mi- le contesto sonriendo al pequeño el cual al verlo reacciono al instante- Fra- Francia- se alejó de la nación y se cubrió rápidamente su desnudes con la sabana- Ou que tierno- chillo el francés- Aun después de todo lo que hicimos ayer aun te avergüenzas- le soltó pícaramente- Por- por favor no diga esas cosas- hablo el menor tímidamente.

La Nación mas vieja miro al pequeño- Petite no hagas eso- le hablo entrecerrando los ojos causando confusión en el menor- ¿el que?- pregunto confuso- eso- lo miro de arriba abajo- Excitarme-

Se lamio los labios mientras se acercaba al rubio menor- si te digiera lo sexi que te ves así- lo arrincono el la pared mientras comenzaba a quitarle la sabana de encima- hare que te acostumbres a tener sexo conmigo- el menor se sonrojo fuertemente y abrió la boca para replicar pero el francés se adelanto y lo beso salvajemente- es hora de regreso a la cama- fue lo ultimo coherente que se escucho salir de esa habitación antes de ser nuevamente inundada por gemidos.

Aru- se escucho el leve quejido del asiático- Aru, porque me duele tanto mi trasero- intento incorporarse de la cama- Yao vuelve a la cama da- se escucho la voz ronca del ruso antes de jalar a la nación mas vieja de vuelta a la cama- ¿Iván? Aru- pregunto dudoso el asiático mientras sentía que el cuerpo del ruso se pegaba a su espalda.

El ruso lo abrazo mas fuerte aspirando el olor del cabello de su acompañante- Duerme Yao, ¿no estas cansado después de lo de anoche? Da- le pregunto sin abrir los ojos- ¿Qué hicimos ayer? Aru- se acurruco en la cama con un poco de miedo cerrando los ojos.

El silencio reino por un minuto la habitación hasta que cierto chino se levanto de la cama de un salto Tu… y yo, aru, que vergüenza- se tapo la cara sin darle importancia a su desnudes- Yao- hablo molesto el ruso mientras abría lentamente sus ojos- metete a la cama, da- comenzó a sentarse para buscar al asiático- No- grito tapándose la cara rojo de vergüenza la nación mayor- que vergüenza aru- le grito el chino desde un rincón- Yao…- la voz del ruso cada vez se oía mas ronca y molesta

Sin que el chino se diera cuenta el ruso lo tomo en brazos- ¿Qué haces? Aru- pregunto asustado el menor de estatura- ya que no quieres regresar a la cama tomemos un baño, da- comento calmado el ruso mientras llevaba a su amante al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave para que se llenara la tina y se sentó en la tapa del retrete colocando al castaño en sus piernas.

¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso ayer?, da- pregunto el ruso- Esto, yo- el chino miro su cara con miedo y pudo apreciar la cara de preocupación del mas joven- No, aru- cerro sus ojos para no sentir mas vergüenza- no me arrepiento de nada- sintió como los brazos que estaban envolviendo su cintura poco a poco ejercían mas presión- que bueno, no quería obligarte a volver a tener relaciones- le hablo con una infantil sonrisa

- ahora que Yao le pertenece a Iván divirtámonos- comenzó a besar al chino que se oponía- disfrutemos el baño- metió a los dos a la tina comenzando a tocar a su pareja- Iván, Aru- gimió entre besos el asiático- Me fascina que digas mi nombre así, da- y dio rienda suelta de nuevo a sus instintos.

Mientras que en otra habitación las groserías en italiano volaban por todo el lugar

- Maldito Bastardo lo hiciste muy duro- le grito intentando parase del suelo- me duele todo el trasero- miro desafiante al pobre español que lo miraba de la cama- Lovi Love ¿quieres que vaya por el desayuno?- le hablo con su tono calmado- Maldito bastardo y aun preguntas- giro la cabeza indignando

- Lovino te amo- le susurro antes de besarlo y luego salir corriendo por su vida- Idiota- le grito el italiano sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa que el español no pudo apreciar- Maldito Bastardo- se toco los labios y sonrió- ¡Que tenga muchos tomates!-grito antes de sentarse de nuevo en la cama y esperar pacientemente al español

- Ti amo Idiota- susurro mientras tomaba la camisa del español que en la noche había quedado tirada abrazándola levemente.

¿Por qué rayos el baño esta cerrado?-hablo enojado Islandia- bueno buscare otro- se fue irritado a buscar otro baño- ve ya se fue- hablo cariñosamente el italiano mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado Alemán- ¿Lud?- le miro curioso- No puedo creer que lo hicimos en un baño- se tapo la cara con las manos mientras el italiano lo abrazaba- y que manera de hacerlo ve- hablo juguetonamente al italiano.

El alemán lo miro un poco serio mientras comenzaba a vestirse- vayamos a desayunar- le tendió su mano para que el italiano se levantara- ¿comeremos pasta?- le miro emocionado- Ah- asintió mientras le pasaba la ropa al italiano- Lud- le llamo- Ti amo- el alemán sonrojado solo miro a otro lado avergonzado- ve ¿me quieres?- se acercó al alemán- ah- asintió sonrojado el alemán antes de recibir un beso del italiano.

En otra habitación- Tu maldito animal- se escucho la voz enfurecida de Hungría- ¿Qué cosas indecentes nos hiciste hacer?- hablo enojado el austriaco mientras terminaba de vestirse- te voy a matar- grito la chica antes de aventarle todo lo que estaba a su paso al prusiano- Cálmate marimacho.

El prusiano que a duras penas se vestía y esquivaba lo que la mujer le aventaba se acercaba a la puerta- no me digan que no lo disfrutaron- miro pícaramente a sus compañeros que se sonrojaron rápidamente-Idiota- grito la mujer antes de aventarle un jarrón- luego lo repetimos- grito el prusiano mientras salía despavorido por la puerta.

El castaño se arregló los lentes- Hungría termina de vestirte- le hablo sin mirarla-lo siento- se alarmo la joven al verse vestida a medias- te espero afuera y luego lo matamos- le sonrió sonrojado antes de salir de la sala.

La joven comenzó a vestirse adecuadamente- Demonios- miro la puerto- si lo disfrute- pensaron las tres naciones al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo en la cocina- Artie no te enojes- le hablo meloso el americano- Mira Toris ya hay mas gente despierta- hablo jovial el polaco que venia de la mano del lituano- comamos- tomo un plato con frutas- dame de comer en la boca- le guiño un ojo- No creo que…- habló cohibido el castaño- después de lo de anoche me lo debes- le dijo pícaramente- fuiste tan brusco aun me duele mi…- su boca fue callada por un montón de uvas que el castaño le metió- ya mejor come, no incomodes a américa e Inglaterra.

El americano miraba significativamente al ingles- Ni de loco te doy de comer en la boca Idiot- hablo enojado y sonrojado el ingles- But Iggi please- le rogo el americano.

Heracles-san por favor pare- se oyó la voz del japonés bajando por las escaleras siendo agarrado por la cintura por el griego- Vamos Kiku aun no puedes caminar bien- lo sujeto mas fuerte- te llevare a tu casa para que descanses- se dirigieron a la puerta dejando atrás a las otras naciones.

Parece que todos la pasaron bien anoche- comento el polaco mientras abría la boca para que el lituano le diera mas comida- Iggi- seguía haciendo pucheros el americano- calla- lo miro enojado el ingles mientras le metía agresivamente un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Su-san no es necesario que me cargues- se escucho la ahora voz del finlandés bajando las escaleras en los brazos del sueco que tenia un gran sonrojo en la cara- Vamos Su muévete- le grito un impaciente Danés que de igual manera llevaba en sus brazos al Noruego- Vaya fiesta particular que se montaron ustedes cuatro- detrás de ellos venia Is caminando.

Oh nos retiramos antes de que noruego mate a alguien- comento Is calmado dirigiéndose a la puerta a alcanzar a sus hermanos.

Oye- le llamo el ingles al americano que gustosamente abría la boca para ser alimentado, de mala gana, por el ingles- Umm- le miro el estadunidense- ¿Dónde quedo Matthew?- pregunto preocupado.

Oh yo vi que en la noche Francis se lo llevo a su habitación- comento calmado el español que iba ingresando a la cocina- ¿Qué?- ambos rubios de habla inglesa se miraron preocupados- Idiot te dije que lo teníamos que vigilar- le reprimió enojado el ingles- Iggi no es mi culpa- hizo un puchero- Al parecer no pudimos salvar la inocencia de Matthie-hablo tristemente el americano.

Nada mas vea a esa rana y la castro- comento enojado el ingles mientras tomaba mas comida para alimentar al americano- Umm- saboreaba la comida que el ingles le daba.

Bueno- el español los miro mientras se retiraba lentamente de la cocina con una bandeja de comida- me retiro a alimentar a mi amor- hablo melosamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba cierto italiano.

Bueno nosotros también nos retiramos- hablo calmado el castaño mientras el rubio polaco se le colgaba del brazo- si Toris vamos de compras al centro y tomemos un helado- le hablo cariñosamente mientras ambos se despedían- Adiós- hablo el ingles ya que el americano seguía con comida en la boca.

Umm Arthur- le llamo el americano- Si ¿quieres mas comida?- le pregunto el ingles ido- Tengamos una cita- le mostro su mas deslumbrante sonrisa- Idiot- Sonrió levemente el ingles mientras le daba un beso- I love you- hablaron ambos.

Bien vámonos- le hablo el ingles al americano que se regreso rápidamente a la cocina- Ah en un minuto- giro su vista por todo el lugar hasta dar en un cajón- Si que tiene buenas ideas Prusia- tomo un par de sobres y corrió detrás de su ahora pareja.

* * *

><p>Bueno con esto doy por terminado este proyecto.<p>

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que apoyaron esta idea.

Espero y les agrade el final, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, ahora me concentrare en mis otros dos fics, por que ya quiero terminar con esos proyectos, luego subiré uno mas, y como le comente a mis dos musas, pienso dejar de escribir, bueno retirarme por unos momentos, ya no me inspiro como antes y no me gusta tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero bueno todo puede pasar.

Oh que nostalgia dar por terminada esta historia.

Espero y les haya gustado desde principio a fin, y también espero haber llegado a sus expectativas, sin mas esta loca autora de despida.

Y recuerden que yo siempre apoyare:

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_

Y si alguien se quiere sumar a mi idea sean bienvenidas :D


End file.
